Densetsu no kage
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Un héros, une légende, un génie. Un ninja craint dans les pays, adoré dans le sien. Un ninja à la volonté des jeunes, à la sagesse des anciens, à la force des ancêtres. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju. Avec Kyubi, le Mokuton et le chakra de son père, Naruto est le ninja ultime. Mais la force ne suffit pas parfois et la mort approche à grand pas, sans qu'il n'arrive à intervenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

Le Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi accompagner de ses ANBU regardait attentivement son successeur Minato Namikaze. Celui-lui essayait d'arrêter Kyubi mais n'y arriva pas et il le savait, la seule façon de faire disparaitre ce démon est de le scellé dans un hôte mais la seule personne qui pourrait le faire est son fils, Naruto car celui-ci était présent avec lui ainsi que sa femme Kushina. Il avait fait l'erreur de créer un espace où personne ne pouvait passer mais qui empêchait aussi Kyubi d'attaqué le village.

-Maitre Hokage ! Appela l'un de ses ANBU, Akinobu Fujimi qui se trouvait près de lui, je peux vous faire passer !

Hiruzen acquiesça et attrapa le bras d'Akinobu, ce dernier fit différents signes et bientôt ils ne furent qu'une ombre qui passa sous la barrière. Leurs ombres refirent leurs formes originelles et une fois la technique arrêté Hiruzen fonça sur Kyubi tandis que l'ANBU parti à sa suite, essayant d'empêcher son maître d'utilisé la technique interdite sachant que l'Hokage allait l'utiliser.

-Maître ne faites pas cela ! Dit-il paniqué, cette technique va vous tué !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, le dieu de la mort se trouvait derrière l'Hokage tandis que Minato les regardas et s'approcha de son prédécesseur.

-Sandaime ! Cria t-il, Hiruzen arrêtez ça, vous n'avez pas à vous sacrifié je vais trouver une solution !

C'es alors que Kyubi riposta et envoya sa griffe vers le Sandaime et Yondaime Hokage mais il détourna sa griffe vers l'enfant Uzumaki, Naruto.

-Naruto ! crièrent en cœur Minato et Kushina, se précipitant vers lui.

Minato envoya son kunai et Kushina courut vers son fils bien qu'elle soit toute proche de lui mais trop éloigner pour l'aider. La griffe s'enfonça dans la terre et Naruto disparut tandis que les Uzumaki crièrent le nom de l'enfant. C'est alors que la griffe du démon remonta un peu en l'air et que tous virent Naruto, en train de pleurer mais sans aucune égratignure. Apparut sous la patte, Akinobu ayant utilisé ses pouvoirs d'ombres pour se transporté jusqu'à l'enfant sans que personne ne le voie, sous ordre du troisième Hokage. Grâce à ses pouvoirs il avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'était évaporé dans les ombres avant de réapparaitre pour enfoncé un kunai dans la patte du démon.

Il tomba au sol et s'évanouit, tout son chakra ayant disparut.

-Minato, Naruto Emmène ici! Hiruzta Ordonna.

-Quoi? Souffle Minato, pas Pas Naruto!

Il n'allait pas laisser son fils supporté ce poids, ce poids d'être le porteur d'un démon. Il regarda Sarutobi droit dans les yeux et finalement alla prendre Naruto, le visage sombre. Il s'approcha, suivit de sa femme et posa devant l'Hokage son fils, le bébé étant maintenant entouré de bougie. Il recula mais Kushina ne fit pas pareil, regardant son fils d'un œil inquiet. C'est alors que Kyubi, furieux, retenta de tuer Naruto mais cette fois fut la dernière car la seul chose qu'il transperça était Kushina Uzumaki, qui l'emprisonna avec des chaines de chakra.

-Kushina ! Hurla Minato voulant se précipité vers elle.

Il fut arrêté par celle-ci qui lui dit qu'elle allait bien. Tout se déroula extrêmement vite après, Hiruzen scella Kyubi en Naruto tout en transférant une partie du chakra de Kushina afin qu'elle puise le revoir un jour. Après cela Hiruzen tomba au sol, mort ainsi que Kushina. La barrière de chakra disparut et bientôt les ninjas de Konoha retrouvèrent Minato tenant dans ses bras Naruto qui pleurait.

Ils ont échoué, tous les deux, en même temps, comme ils sont rentrés la même année, le même jour. Dès le début ils se sont faits remarqué par leur professeur et suite à une blague du blond ils sont devenus amis. Byakuya et Naruto ont toujours fait des farces à deux mais leur amitié à commencé même avant leur arrivé dans l'Académie.

Ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Byakuya accompagnait Akinobu car celui-ci ne voulait pas laissé son petit frère tout seul. Une fois rentré dans la salle il fut nez à nez avec le jeune blond qui portait des sortes de moustaches au visage. Derrière lui, Minato essayait de l'attraper et une fois réussit, son grand frère était rentré dans la pièce. Pendant toute la discutions qu'on eu les adultes Byakuya et Naruto se sont observé sans se parlé, sans détourné le regard.

Et puis quand les frère Fujimi sont sortis Naruto a salué d'une main Byakuya en souriant et le jeune garçon à capuche lui a rendu son sourire. Depuis ils étaient de bon amis et après quelques aventures dans Konoha et à l'académie ils discutaient naturellement l'un envers l'autre. Mais s'ils sont devenus amis c'est aussi car l'autre se fichait complètement du statut qu'ils devaient occupés. Pour Byakuya Naruto n'était pas le fils de l'Hokage mais son ami qu'il considérait comme un frère et Naruto ne voyait Akinobu que comme le frère de son ami et ne lui en parlait pas du tout.

Maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans la salle de classe, discutant de leur réussite sur l'examen.

-Tu as fais le multiclonage ! S'exclama Byakuya

Naruto passa un doigt devant sa bouche lui faisant signe de se taire. Vexer, son ami remit sa capuche sur sa tête et se tourna vers leur sensei : Iruka.

Lui et Naruto portaient maintenant le fier bandeau de Konoha, après avoir redoubler l'an dernier et comme par hasard avoir utiliser la même technique pendant l'examen de cette année.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi Naruto avait échoué l'an dernier après tout il était le fils de l'Hokage mais il ne préférait pas continuer à se le demandé car lui-même ne valait pas mieux : le frère d'un héros, qui rata son examen alors que Akinobu était devenu un ninja à sept ans et que lui en avait douze.

-Bien ! Commença Iruka, maintenant que vous êtes des Genins vous serez accompagner d'un sensei et d'une équipe.

Il montra une feuille de papier en disant que dessus est marquer le nom des équipes, préparer par l'Hokage lui-même et qu'il est donc inutile d'essayer de changé d'équipe.

Il commença à citez des noms de différentes personnes se trouvant dans la pièce donc Byakuya ne connaissait pas un seul d'entre eux. Iruka finit par l'équipe dix et appela Naruto, Sakura et Byakuya.

-Quoi ?! Clamèrent en cœur Naruto et Byakuya.

Ils se regardèrent d'un regard noir, croisèrent les bras et tournèrent la tête dans le côté opposé à l'autre. C'est alors que Naruto s'approcha de Sakura et lui sourit mais cette dernière ne lui prêta pas attention et soupira, elle était apparemment déçu de l'équipe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un autre soupire se fit entendre, celui de Byakuya. Il doutait que son frère ne soit pour quelque chose dans cette histoire et se promit de lui demandé après.

Iruka averti les différentes équipe que leurs senseis arriveraient bientôt et lui sorti de la salle de classe, laissant les élèves faire n'importe quoi.

Regardant de gauche à droite afin de vérifier que personne ne le verra Byakuya disparut sous son pupitre et fit différents signes mais dût les refaire car il en avait oublié un.

-Tu fais quoi ? demanda Naruto

Il s'était assis sur le pupitre et maintenant passa sa tête au bord pour voir sous la table Byakuya. Il remarqua que le garçon à la capuche essayait de faire des signes qu'il avait déjà vu.

-Tu vas aller?

Byakuya posa sa main sur la bouche du crétin et attrapa son bras, le faisant tomber au sol. Il regarda Naruto qui se redressait, les mains sur la tête où se trouvait maintenant une bosse. Il l'entraina sous la table et lui expliqua qu'il ne restera pas une seconde de plus dans ce lieu de fou.

-Mais et Sakura, tu en fais quoi d'elle ?

Byakuya râla et soupira de nouveau, les bras posés sur son menton, regardant d'un air fatigué le jeune blond même si celui-ci ne voyait pas son regard, sa capuche cachant un peu ses yeux.

Mais en fait la capuche n'est qu'un plus dans l'habit de Byakuya car son habit le faisait ressembler à un voleur des temps anciens ou à un bandit : un long t-shirt en cuir à manche longues terminant sur des gants marrons, la capuche en cuir allant bien avec les deux bandoulières qu'il portait sur le torse, l'une à gauche et l'autre à droite se qui forme une croix au milieu de son torse. Un bas en cuir descendant jusqu'à ses jambes avec des bottes pointues et une sorte de jupe blanche sale ouverte sur les côtés droit et gauche et arrivant juste en haut de ses genoux.

-Elle n'a qu'à venir avec nous, Proposa t-il toujours dans la même position.

Naruto fut d'accord et la minute suivante ils sortirent de la cachette, prirent Sakura qui se trouvait en train d'admiré Sasuke, lui-même près de ses nouveaux compagnons et l'embarquèrent avec eux. Elle leur cria de la reposer mais sans l'écouter les deux garçons sortirent de l'école et arrivèrent dehors, et enfin, ils l'a posèrent au sol. Ils s'assirent sur la balançoire, enfin Naruto s'assit sur la balançoire et Byakuya s'appuya sur le tronc comme ils le faisaient toujours.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dehors ? Questionna Sakura, les bras croisés

-Euh...C'est l'idée de Naruto ! Accusa Byakuya pointant du doigt son ami.

-Au fait Sakura, tu es contente d'être dans notre équipe ? Sourit Naruto

-Oh oui...Ravie...Mentit-elle

Son visage mécontent prouvait qu'elle disait ça ironiquement mais ses compagnons, ne comprenant pas l'ironie sourirent et commencèrent à déblatéré sur leurs futures missions. Sakura observait l'Académie pendant que les garçons riaient et vit que les professeurs arrivaient. Elle essaya d'appeler les garçons mais ceux-ci ne l'entendirent pas mais sentirent leurs pauvres oreilles souffrirent quand elle les attrapa et les traina dans l'école.

-Mais Sakura, il n'est sûrement pas là ! Tenta Naruto, les larmes aux yeux à cause d'elle.

Elle ne les écouta pas et continua de les trainés jusqu'à leur salle de classe. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses les lâcha devant la porte et entra.

-On fait quoi, on rentre ? Demanda Naruto, se redressant.

Byakuya remit sa capuche en place, se promettant de trouvé une solution pour qu'elle reste sur sa tête et entra à son tour dans la salle, sans prêté attention au jeune blond. Naruto pesta car il était complètement ignoré et finit par aller dans la salle à son tour, les bras croisé derrière la tête, les yeux fermé.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la salle complètement vide. Il s'approcha de Sakura et lui demanda où était passé tous les autres. Cette dernière lui répondit d'un ton lassé que leurs sensei son arrivé et sont partir pour faire leurs réunions.

-Le notre ne semble pas pressé de nous voir...Remarqua Byakuya, la tête posé sur ses bras, eux même sur la table.

En le regarda Naruto remarqua qu'en fait...il dormait. Il ne faisait pas du tout attention à eux et préférait dormir que discuté avec eux, quel ingrat.

En ouvrant un œil, le garçon à la capuche leva un peu la tête et regarda Naruto qui s'état accroupi sur sa table, celle où il dormait bien sûr.

-Quesque tu veux ? Marmonna t-il

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes Byakuya comprit qu'en fait Naruto faisait son crétin donc il décida de se rendormir.

-Va jouer a... commença t-il avant de se redressé immédiatement.

Il se leva et alla près d'une table pendre une gomme et demanda à Naruto de l'aidé. Le Namikaze, ayant comprit ce que voulait faire Byakuya sourit et prit une chaise afin de la posé juste devant la porte.

-Tu le fait mal ! Laisse, je vais le faire !

Le brun descendit de la chaise et donna la brosse à Naruto. Il regarda le travail exceptionnel du garçon qui arrivait à placé la brosse si bien que personne ne pourra l'éviter. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre et rapidement, dans le carnage le plus absolu, Naruto retourna sur un pupitre après avoir cogner la tête de Byakuya avec la chaise qu'il tentait de remettre à sa place.

Ils sifflèrent pour faire croire qu'ils non rien fait mais Sakura les regarda d'un œil mauvais, se disant qu'ils sont quand même de très mauvais menteur.

Quelqu'un passa sa tête à travers la porte tout en l'ouvrant et se prit la brosse en plein dans les cheveux. Naruto et Byakuya éclatèrent de rire face à l'homme complètement blanc à cause de la farce. Ils se dirent que ce type ne devrait vraiment pas être très intelligent pour ne pas avoir réussit à esquivé ça. Tandis qu'ils tapèrent leurs tables tellement ils riaient Sakura essaya de s'excusé auprès de l'étranger mais celui-ci la stoppa d'une main et s'approcha des deux garçons d'un pas lent.

-Vous trouvez cela amusant...J'espère que ce n'est pas vous l'équipe dix.

D'un coup Byakuya et Naruto s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent les sourcils froncés cet homme qui venait de leur parlé. Ils le regardèrent de haut en bas, ne croyant pas que ce type serait leur sensei.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Byakuya, les bras croisé derrière sa tête

Cet homme ne ressemblait à rien avec sa vielle coupe de cheveux blancs qui allait sur un côté. En plus l'homme devrait rajuster son bandeau car il tombe dans son œil gauche.

-je ferais les présentations après, mais sachez que moi je n'ai pas du tout envi de savoir qui vous êtes mais malheureusement je vous connais déjà, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et Byakuya Fujimi.

D'un coup Byakuya et Naruto se renfoncèrent, sentant que cet homme allait dire quelque chose qu'ils détestaient. Et se fut le cas :

-Naruto tu es le fils de Minato et lui, n'a jamais été un cancre à l'école. Et sinon toi Byakuya, ton frère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières. Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement.

Il parlait d'un ton si calme, non énervé, non sympathique. Il ne semblait pas avoir une dent contre les garçons mais ceux-ci en avaient une contre lui.

-Vous dites qu'on devrait être comme nos familles ? Comprit Byakuya parlant sombrement.

-Et ben vous pouvez toujours rêvé ! Termina Naruto, on est nous et non des légendes alors si vous voulez des génies, allez plutôt les voir eux, et pas nous !

* * *

Note : Voici mon histoire principal que j'écrit. Je l'ai déja écrit sur pas mal de chapitre et je met le premier maintenant en espérant que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez car elle me tien à coeur !


	2. Occupation de 5 heure

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

-Maitre, pensez vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de les mettre tous les deux dans la même équipe ? demanda Kakashi

Il se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage afin d'en savoir plus sur ses futur disciples. Minato venait de l'informé qu'il serait le sensei de Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki et Byakuya Fujimi. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces trois jeunes : Sakura une brillante élève, Naruto un cancre et Byakuya un démon. Vraiment, il aurait préféré avoir une autre équipe, Sakura n'est pas un problème mais Naruto et Byakuya, si. Naruto ne fait rien d'autre que des blagues à longueur de journée et Byakuya passent tout son temps à évité les gens en disant n'importe quoi. Il passa sa main derrière ses cheveux et ferma son livre, regardant son sensei.

-vous êtes sûr que je dois le faire ?

-Il n'y a que toi en qui j'ai entièrement confiance pour surveiller mon fils. Répondit Minato d'une voix calme.

Son menton était soutenu par le dos de ses mains tandis qu'il regardait Kakashi. L'homme au sharingan possédait beaucoup de talents et en tant que son propre professeur il ne pouvait avoir qu'une confiance aveugle en celui-ci.

Naruto étant un enfant assez difficile mais aussi son fils, en temps que père c'était normal qu'il lui confit une personne spécial.

-Bien sensei, je vais les prendre pour élèves, Accepta Kakashi.

Sur ce il sorti de la pièce laissant l'Hokage enfin souffler. Minato regarda les documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et prit la fiche de Naruto et Byakuya. Bien que ça soit possible, Naruto et Byakuya avaient utilisé le multiclonage, une technique de Chunin et Jõnin. Pour Byakuya il s'est dit que son frère à dût lui apprendre cette technique mais où Naruto l'a-t-il apprit lui ?

Il soupira et reposa les papiers, vraiment il devrait prendre un jour pour enseigné à Naruto le Rasengan, si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu de repos.

-Et ben vous pouvez toujours rêvé ! Termina Naruto, on est nous et non des légendes alors si vous voulez des génies, allez plutôt les voir eux, et pas nous !

Kakashi regarda attentivement les jeunes garçons. On le lui avait dit que ces jeunes détestait quand on les comparait à leurs ainés mais il voulait en être sûr et le voir par lui-même. Rien quand les observant il arrivait à voir qu'ils portaient en eux de grand talents bien enfouis mais aussi une grande bouche pour raconté des bêtises. Si il arrive à leur donné un peu de sérieux ils seront sûrement de grand ninjas.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à rire légèrement, leur faisant un sourire qu'ils ne virent pas à cause de son masque. Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux afin de leur rendre leur couleur grise et que la craie disparaisse.

-Vous savez répondre vous ! S'exclama t-il, bien, rejoignez moi sur le toit dans trois heures, nous ferons une discussion pour commencez les présentations.

Naruto allait dire quelque chose mais n'eu pas le temps car le ninja disparut dans un nuage de fumée grise. Maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les trois à ne rien faire en attendant la réunion prévu par, il semblait l'être, leur sensei.

-On fait quoi ? Râla Naruto tournant en rond dans la salle de classe, les bras croisés.

-Déjà, Commença Byakuya, on devrait partir, ce lieu n'est plus notre classe alors sortons.

Naruto ne trouvait pas ça indispensable de partir après tout les élèves n'avaient encore classe puisque l'année terminait aujourd'hui et que seul demain conterait comme fini pour les apprentis. Mais il les suivit en voyant que Sakura écoutait le garçon à la capuche. Une fois sorti, par la fenêtre bien sûr car sinon pourquoi être ninja ? Donc, une fois sorti il suivit Byakuya qui se dirigeait vers les toits du village.

-Au fait Sakura tu...ben...

Il s'arrêta sur l'une des toitures d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas et regarda autour de lui, Sakura avait disparut. Il la chercha du regard mais rien, elle s'était éclipsée pendant qu'ils couraient. Il soupira et appela Byakuya pour l'informé mais une nouvelle fois il se retrouvait seul. Le garçon à la capuche ne l'avait pas attendu et continuait de courir sur les toits. Vexé Naruto partit à sa poursuite, bien décidé à ne pas être semé une nouvelle fois.

-Hé Byakuya ! Attend moi ! Clama t-il

Il arrivait à s'approcher du garçon grâce à sa vitesse mais à chaque fois ralentissait afin de sauté de toit en toit tandis que Byakuya ne semblait pas avoir de problème pour sauté ou même marché sur des fils comme il venait de faire tandis que Naruto cherchait un autre moyen de le rejoindre.

Commençant à être énervé Naruto utilisa son chakra afin de passer les fils sans se préoccuper de qui le verrait ou ne le verrait pas, tant qu'on ne lui dit pas qu'il ressemble à son père qui arrivait à faire ça dans sa jeunesse.

Grâce à cela il arriva à rattrapé Byakuya qui s'était éloigné du village, allant vers le terrain d'entrainement près de la rivière. Naruto s'approcha de lui un peu fatigué tandis que Byakuya s'appuyait sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.

Il regarda le blond qui venait d'arrivé et eu un petit sourire. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils courraient dans les rues afin de se rattrapé pour un quelconque jeu, mais vraiment Naruto s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis alors que lui, il ne faisait que confiance à ses capacités.

-hé ben Naruto, tu es devenu extrêmement rapide ! Félicita Byakuya en se redressant

Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa première course avec le jeune blond, s'était un an après leur première rencontre.

Il s'entrainait à courir sur les toits en s'agrippant aux bords des maisons. Il venait d'atterrir sur une toiture quand il avait entendu des cris. Il a donc couru vers la direction du son et là il en enfin trouvé : Naruto se battait contre trois types bien plus grand que lui. Immédiatement il l'a appelé en lui criant « hé garçon blond » et lui a demandé s'il voulait de l'aide.

Au départ Naruto avait refusé, prétendant être assez fort pour se sortir de cette galère mais sans qu'il ne le voit Byakuya s'était dirigé vers eux. Il sauta du toit le plus proche et atterrir sur l'un des garçons, l'assommant immédiatement. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et lui dit de lui faire confiance, ce que fit Naruto. Il sauta des caisses de bois qui se trouvait là et entraina Naruto dans ses sauts, atterrissant sur les toits. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont partir loin de la bande de voyou, Naruto hésitant un peu à se déplacé mais Byakuya l'aidant parfois.

-Alors Naruto, Reprit le garçon à capuche, que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Naruto répondit qu'il n'en savait rien du tout mais prétendit avoir faim. Byakuya soupira et allait dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à son ventre mais s'arrêta en sentent un grognement dans le sien, lui aussi avait faim. Il accepta la proposition de Naruto et s'avança vers lui tandis que le jeune garçon aux moustaches tourna vers le village.

Byakuya rajusta un peu sa capuche en voyant approcher des personnes qu'il ne connaissait et disons aussi, n'appréciait pas trop : l'équipe du génie, Neji. Avec l'Hyuga se trouvait Rock Lee connu pour être le clone de son maitre qui semblait aussi ridicule avec sa coupe en bol et tenu verte et à côté d'eux se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux marron. Son était Tenten s'il s'en souvenait mais comme ça faisait un an qu'il ne les avait plus vus ces trois élèves il ne savait s'il avait raison.

Ils passèrent leur chemins sans se croisé mais Byakuya ne pu s'empêcher de jeté un regard de haine à l'Hyuga. Ce type n'arrêtait pas de se vanté que des ratés ne pourraient le vaincre et depuis le premier jour Byakuya comprit que Neji n'était qu'un génie prétentieux alors il ne l'a jamais approché.

Une fois assez éloigne de l'équipe de Neji il accéléra et retrouva Naruto qui était déjà arrivé au restaurant Ichiraku et commandait deux bol de ramen.

-Tu en as mi du temps, tu faisais quoi ? demanda Naruto en se préparant à mangé son plat préféré.

-Rien j'ai juste eu un petit contre temps. Répondit Byakuya sans baissé sa capuche.

Leurs bols de ramen arrivèrent et ravi d'aller manger, Naruto et Byakuya frottèrent leurs baguettes puis dégustèrent leurs plats. Après quelques bols chacun encore une fois ils se retrouvaient à ne rien faire mais là, Byakuya venait d'avoir une idée.

-Naruto sa te dirait de tenté le saut ? Proposa t-il

-Quoi, tu veux aller sauter en partant des statues ? S'étonna le jeune blond.

-ben ouai ! Allez viens on y va.

Ils sortirent du restaurant après que Naruto ai payé pour eux deux comme il l'avait proposé un peu plus tôt. Après avoir utilisé un appui pour grimper sur la partie haute de Konoha ils foncèrent en direction des statues des Hokages qu'a connus Konoha.

Une fois en haut de la statue du quatrième Hokage ; la meilleur statue pour sauté de cette hauteur Byakuya s'approcha du bord et regarda en bas, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Naruto Dit-il en se tourna, tu commence ou je le fais d'abord ?

- Va-y, je te rejoins après Termina Naruto en reculant un peu.

Byakuya fit dos à Konoha et s'approche de Naruto, non pas pour lui parlé mais pour avoir assez d'élan. Il se retourna et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces. Une fois sur les pointes de la statue il sauta. Il aimait cette sensation de danger, ce vent soufflant dans son visage avec ce sifflement dans ses oreilles. La seule chose qu'il n'appréciait pas c'est que quand il saute, sa capuche n'arrête pas de se faire propulser par le vent et donc ne recouvre pas sa tête.

Il se souvenu enfin qu'il devait atterrir et fit quelques signes ninjas. Il disparut dans une ombre et réapparut sur le toit d'une maison, observant la statue pour voir Naruto. C'était assez amusant de voir le blondinet sauté car ses cheveux volaient dans le vent d'une façon étrange mais amusante. Et puis Naruto ne sautait pas comme tout le monde, au non ! Lui, il sautait d'abord plat ventre puis se redressait, ses pieds tombant dans le vide mais son visage droit comme son dos avec ses bras qui semblaient être emporté par le vent. Pour atterrir au sol l'Uzumaki Namikaze utilisa un clone d'ombre qui le ralenti dans sa chute et disparut avant que Naruto n'atterrisse.

-Ouah ! C'est génial ! Clama Naruto un grand sourie au visage.

Il n'avait jamais tenté ce sauté comparé à Byakuya qui le faisait parfois mais il devait reconnait que c'était génial de ressentir ça. Il agrippa le bord d'une fenêtre et arriva près de Byakuya qui s'était assis pour le regardé sauté.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu as aimé ? Questionna Byakuya en se levant.

-Oui, il faut que je réessaie ! Informa Naruto, si j'arrive à...

- Je ne crois pas que se sera possible. Intervenu le garçon à capuche en pointant du doigt une direction où se trouvait pas mal de ninja

-Partons, termina t-il en sautant du toit pour atterrir sur un autre.

A contrecœur Naruto le suivit, ne sachant pas où Byakuya voulait aller. Ils passèrent plusieurs maisons jusqu'à atterrir devant une. Byakuya toqua à la porte et Naruto s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille se qu'il faisait.

-C'est la maison de Sakura.

Naruto allait lui demandé comment il le savait mais n'eu pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit : c'était Sakura. Elle s'était changé, portant maintenant une longue robe rose foncé.

-Salut Sakura on est venu te cherché ! Avoua Naruto

-A oui ! Se souvenu t-elle, Maman, Papa je pars !

Elle sorti de la maison et ensemble les trois ninjas partirent en direction de l'académie, le lieu de rendez-vous que leur avaient indiqué leur nouveau sensei donc ils ne savaient rien du tout.

* * *

**Note** :Déjà je m'excuse si il y a des fautes mais j'ai déjà corriger mes chapitres et si il reste des fautes je ne les voit pas donc ce chapitre restera comme tel en plus c'est une fic non anglais mais français donc avec la traduction ça doit être encore pire. Ensuite : je ne suis pas le manga (enfin pas trop) Disons que je fais des "aperçu" du manga mais je n'écrit pas le manga sinon ça n'aurait pas d'interrêt non ?

Bref voilà ce que j'avais à dire, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre (Car je vous jure que le prochain n'est pas écrit baston, mais le suivant oui.)


	3. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki !

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

Une heure, d'attente. Une heure. Sa faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient leur sensei. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, ce type leur disait de venir dans cinq heures et il ne s'était toujours pas présenté ! Il n'avait une grand patience, ça c'était connu mais là quand même. Cet homme se foutait de leurs têtes, ça faisait une HEURE qu'ils l'attendaient, alors où se trouvait-il ? Il en avait marre d'attendre, il se sentait idiot de resté là à rien faire alors qu'il aurait pu retourner sauter du haut de la statue de l'Hokage. En tout cas il dans cinq minute le type aux cheveux gris ne se montrait pas il allait partir. Il ne serait pas idiot de resté là plus longtemps comme un abruti sans rien faire.

-Bon ! S'écria t-il en se levant brusquement, j'en ai mare je pars !

-Naruto ne fais pas ça il va venir ! Contredit Sakura, assise.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas et avança mais fut retenu par le bras de Byakuya, qui était décidé à ne pas le laissé filé. Il attrapa l'habit de Naruto et le plaqua à terre, formant une bosse sur la tête du blond. Naruto se débattait pour sortir de son emprise mais le jeune à la capuche savait que jamais son ami n'arriverait à le battre.

-C'est bon, je vais rester ! Abandonna Naruto

Il s'assit en tailleur, une fois libéré de l'emprise de son ami et ferma les yeux, boudeur. Il détestait attendre mais n'avait pas le choix apparemment puisque Byakuya ne semblait pas décidé à le laissé partir quand ça lui chante. Mais, pendant qu'il se disait qu'il attendrait plus longtemps que Byakuya, rien que pour le battre dans quelque chose, inconsciemment il se leva et se mit à marché un peu partout sur le toit, s'arrêtant parfois sur les bords pour observé Konoha, avant de reprendre sa marche.

-Mais il fait quoi ? Murmura Byakuya.

Maintenant Naruto marchait, mais avec un clone de lui, une illusion pour Sakura, mais bien un clone pour Byakuya qui avait appris que Naruto savait exécuter cette technique.

Naruto sourit un peu en voyant que personne ne se doutait de son plan. Il créa un autre clone et sans que Byakuya ne le vit, sauta du toit et atterrit par terre. Il fit un grand sourire et ria un peu, les bras croisé derrière sa tête. Il commença à marché mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il poussa un grand cri en voyant une dague juste en dessous de son cou et sentit la présence du ninja à capuche.

-tu vas quelque part ? demanda Byakuya sans bouger ses dagues, l'une au coup, l'autre dans le dos.

-Euh, non...Mentit Naruto

Byakuya retire ses dagues et les remit sur les côtés, dans ses gants, sans détourné le regard de Naruto qui fit demi-tour en direction de l'école. Il observa ses dagues et souri, c'était un cadeau de son frère, des sortes de dagues étranges : ils ressemblaient à des lames mais extrêmement pointues qui s'attachait aux gants mais bien accroché, permettant qu'elles puissent rester sur les gants si il venait à attaqué quelqu'un.

-Mais vraiment Byakuya, tu ne te sens pas un peu dangereux avec ces dagues ? Râla Naruto, furieux d'avoir été une cible

-non, je devrais ?

Naruto l'ignora, parfois ce garçon était extrêmement flippant et lui faisait froid dans le dos et pourtant il arrivait à changé de personnalité si facilement ! Le jeune blond pesta et remonta sur le toit, allant près de Sakura tout en observant Byakuya qui s'accroupi sur la rambarde blanche du bord. Il gesticula dans tous les sens, observant et vérifiant si rien n'était sur lui : rien... Il grogna mais s'arrêta. Il se leva lentement dans le grand silence de l'équipe, s'avança près de la rambarde et prit une inspiration à plein poumon avant de hurler de toutes ses forces, à s'en exploser la gorge.

-VOUS FOUTIEZ QUOI ?!

Le Namikaze reprit sa respiration, un regard noir au visage. Cet homme, en plus de les comparé à leur ainés, se permettait d'arriver avec une heure de retard, comme ça et venait de dire une excuse bidon à Byakuya qui ne le croyait sûrement pas. Cet homme, non...Ce type, ne pouvait être un ninja ! Et pire que tout il ne pouvait pas être un Jõnin, ça non !

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup de force pour gueuler ! Ricana l'homme.

Il sauta de la rampe et dit aux Genins de s'assoir car ils en avaient pour quelques temps. Les trois équipiers s'assirent sur les marches, côte à côte. Le ninja de rang supérieur se posa devant eux, sans s'assoir.

-Je vais vous expliquer : Mon nom est Kakashi Hatake, mes rêves en vus regarde pas, mes loisirs sont nombreux, j'aime et déteste beaucoup de chose, à vous maintenant. Qui veut commencez ? La jeune fille d'abord ?

Naruto regarda attentivement l'homme, Kakashi Hatake... ce nom lui disait quelque chose, c'était un nom que citait souvent son père si il s'en souvenait bien mais Minato le décrivait comme son élève et ninja incroyable alors que devant lui, ben. Y'a qu'un ninja qui semble sortir d'une fête et un paresseux qui raconte des excuses à deux balles.

-D'accord! Approuva Sakura, Mon nom est Sakura Haruno, Mon Rêve intérêt de ...

Le semblait hésité à dire son rêve, se contenant de sourire, les mains près de sa bouche comme si son rêve était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Naruto chuchota à Byakuya que son rêvé était de l'épousé, lui le grand Naruto mais Byakuya le ramena à la réalité en lui rappelant qu'elle n'en à rien à faire de lui.

-Bon, Continua t-elle une fois sorti de ses rêveries, mes loisirs sont nombreux et j'aime le rose mais déteste...Naruto !

Elle jeta un regard noire au concerné qui ouvrit grand la bouche avant de baissé la tête afin d'aller désespéré dans son coin, sous les rires de son ami qui se moquait de lui.

-Bon, et si le concerté détesté continuait ? Proposa Kakashi

Nom! Contredit Naruto, ils seront Byakuya!

Le garçon à capuche soupira, faisant la promesse silencieuse de le faire payer à Naruto. Il lui donnait tant de boulot !

-Mon nom est Byakuya Fujimi, mon rêve est personnel, mes loisirs inexistant et j'aime rien et déteste rien, voila.

Il termina dans un ton las, fatigué. Maintenant il se rendait compte que cette journée l'avait complètement épuisé. Il se tourna vers Naruto, qui comprit que c'était à son tour.

-Mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand Hokage et de dépassé tous les autres, mes loisirs sont de mangé des ramen, j'aime les ramen justement et déteste quand il n'y en a plus.

Il se leva, un grand sourire confiant sur le visage. Il pointa de son bras droit Kakashi tandis que son pouce gauche montrait son bandeau qu'il portait sur le front.

-Mon nom est...NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI ET JE SERAIS LE PLUS GRAND DES HOKAGES !

Oui, il était Naruto et serais le plus grand des Hokages ! Il sera plus fort que son père, respecté par les adultes, admiré par les enfants et ne sera comparé à personne car il sera le plus fort ! Il baissa ses bras et regarda son sensei, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de faire beaucoup d'effets mais Kakashi semblait quand même impressionner par lui.

Tu es vraiment...Pensa Byakuya

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire après le grand, comment dire ?...La grande scène de Naruto ? La scène de théâtre ? Non en fait ce n'était que Naruto et ça lui ressemblait de se faire remarqué, en bien comme en mal mais il a un grand talent pour attiré l'attention. Il soupira et une encore une fois, ajusta sa capuche sur son visage, toujours son petit sourire. Il regarda Sakura par tout hasard afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de ce moment et vit qu'en fait elle semblait fatigué des âneries du ninja blond mais n'avait pas intervenue comme elle le faisait d'habitude en le frappant à la tête, criant qu'il n'était qu'un... « Baka » ? Donc un idiot...

Naruto croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine et fixa son sensei avec son sourire narquois au visage.

Est-Vois, que es Fait Naruto Kakashi ... Chuchota

Il s'approcha de Naruto et se posa devant lui. Il leva sa main et Naruto s'attendait à qu'il lui cri dessus mais ce fut tout autre. Naruto sentit ses cheveux êtres secoué et ouvrit ses yeux, regardant le Jõnin avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

-Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, Naruto ! Termina Kakashi

Naruto fut d'abord surprit et étonner. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses bras, seul le contact de la main de son sensei sur ses cheveux se faisait ressentir pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que Kakashi réagirait comme ça, normalement quand Naruto disait cela dans la classe Iruka lui criait dessus et Sakura, assise à côté de lui, le tapait sur la tête.

Il fit d'abord une grimace afin de ne pas pleurez de joie puis fit disparaitre les quelques larmes qui pouvaient tomber et sourit de toutes ses dents, les bras croisé derrière sa tête.

-Ouai ! répondit-il, je suis exceptionnel !

Il se vantait pour faire genre mais en vrai ce compliment l'a beaucoup touché mais pas question qu'il le montre à tous.

Byakuya rentrait chez lui après cette journée extrêmement longue pour lui. Il était fatigué pour une raison inconnu, des cernes ornant ses yeux, son dos courbé un peu en avant, ses cheveux emmêlé dans sa capuche, ses pas petit et lents. Il craqua son cou et ses doigts avant de reprendre sa route sur le chemin fait de terre et de cailloux. Autour de lui, des maisons à sa gauche et des arbres à sa droite il se croyait dans la forêt. Il aimait bien sa maison mais quand même elle était assez éloignée

Il entendit et senti son estomac grogné mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêté, il crevait de faim mais ne voulait pas aller acheté à mangé : trop loin pour lui, jamais il n'aurait la force de faire demi-tour et en plus il ne portait d'argent sur lui donc à quoi bon ?

Il finit par arriver devant sa maison, pas différente des autres mais beaucoup plus grande, le bâtiment et le jardin. Il entra en poussant le portail de fer, ou d'acier, et marcha sur quelques mètres en observant l'immense plaine que représentait se terrain. Seul un arbre se trouait sur ce lieu, le reste n'était que de la terre avec de la verdure.

Il abaissa sa capuche, laissant apparaitre ses cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens alors qu'ils devraient être allongé vers son cou et terminé en pointe. Intrigué, il entra dans sa maison, surprit de ne pas entendre de bruit. Normalement Shiro, son petit chien, venait toujours l'accueillir en aboyant et sautant mais cette fois il n'était pas là.

Byakuya passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de son frère et fut soulagé en voyant que celui dormait, mais qu'il était bien là. La pièce d'Akinobu n'avait jamais été très éclairée, pas de lumière d'un objet comme une bougie, seul la lumière du soleil ou l'éclat de la lune passant par son unique fenêtre.

-Salut Kuya, alors, bonne journée ? demanda son grand frère, le faisant sursauter par ailleurs.

Il détestait que son ainé ne dormait pas mais faisait comme si il ne 'avait pas entendu arriver. Akinobu se redressa sur son lit et s'assit sur ses bords, bientôt rejoint par le cadet.

-Ouai Répondit le brun, où est Shiro ?

-A Chez les Inuzuka, il était malade. Expliqua Akinobu

Byakuya hocha la tête tout en regardant son grand frère. Il se demandait si se n'était pas lui qui était malade : son teint est extrêmement pâle, ses cheveux gris semblaient devenir blanc et son corps, squelettique.

-je vais bien Intervenu Akinobu comme si il venait de lire dans ses pensées, je suis juste fatigué mais ce n'est pas important. Tu es devenu ninja, qui est ton sensei ?

-Kakashi Hatake

L'ainé leva ses sourcils puis sourit, posa son bras sur l'épaule de son frangin.

-Tu as un très bon sensei, soit en fière.

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine pendant que Byakuya alla dans sa chambre, chambre petit mais confortable, bien qu'elle soit simple. Un lit près de la fenêtre, un tapis sans motif au sol, une fenêtre avec un léger tissus blanc, voilant l'extérieure et une étagère sur le côté gauche où se trouvait beaucoup de livre de technique et d'apprentissage ninja qu'il lisait presque tous les jours. Il s'assit sur son lit, enfin se coucha sur son lit et observa sa fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, regardant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir pour laissé place à la nuit.

Il se questionna un moment sur les dernières parole de leur maitre : « jeunés ce soir et demain matin et retrouvé moi sur le terrain près de la rivière »

Il a prévu quelque chose ? Se questionna t-il

Il soupira et s'étira en baillant, se laissant retomber platement sur son lit.

Naruto marchait dans Konoha, cherchant quelque chose à faire car il n'avait pour le moment aucune occupation. Son père travaillait encore et il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, resté seul dans sa maison. Il passa un chemin qu'il connaissait parfaitement et s'arrêta juste devant le restaurant de ramen. Il voulait aller prendre une dizaine de bol de ramen mais il n'avait plus un sous alors même pas la peine pour lui d'y pensé.

-Hé Naruto !

Le blond leva la tête, étonné que quelqu'un l'appel à une telle heure. Il regarda à droite et à gauche mais ne vit personne, alors se tourna vers le restaurant et remarqua enfin la présence de Iruka, son enseignant. Le chûnin lui faisait signe de venir et sans hésité Naruto entra

-Naruto, je ne pensais pas te voir là ! S'exclama Iruka

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine défaite du Genin qui regardait attentivement le plat que mangeait son sensei. Iruka sourie et commanda un autre bol de ramen, disant à Naruto de s'assoir.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Naruto, vous me payer mes ramen ?

-Oui mais en échange, raconte moi ta journée, tout c'est bien passé ?

* * *

Un chapitre calme mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire !

Le prochain chapitre sera dans deux jours !

A dans deux jours !

Et merci à Soln96 pour ses commentaires. Effectivement Byakuya est inspiré d'Assassin Creed 4

En fait j'ai inventé ce personnage en jouant à Assassin Creed je l'avoue ! Mais il n'est pas pareil qu'Edward et puis je l'ai inséré dans ma fic pour une raison spécifique qui sera dévoilé bien après dans ma fic.


	4. Le talent du raté

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

Naruto regarda d'un œil inquiet et endormi son père qui voulait lui parler. Lui parler dans le bureau de l'Hokage, pas dans sa chambre ou chez eux, non, dans son bureau. Il soupira bruyamment, bien qu'il soit reconnaissant envers son père de lui prêté un peu attention il voudrait vraiment que ça soit une conversation normalement entre père et fils et non ninja et Hokage. Comment devait-il se sentir devant son père alors qu'il devait le considéré comme son supérieur et rien d'autre ?

-Alors Naruto Commença Minato, tu as pour chef Kakashi Hatake, c'est bien cela ?

-Ouai mais justement je dois y aller, il nous attend à l'aube.

Il utilisait l'épreuve comme une excusa afin de ne pas avoir une conversation étrange avec son père, jamais il ne pourra le considéré comme un autre et pas son papa.

Se dirigeant lentement vers la porte il se retourna et allait l'ouvrir mais avant de sourire vit le sourire nostalgique de son père. Une fois sortit il ferma la porte été fonça les sourcils, des questions se mélangèrent dans sa tête mais quand son père a une idée dans la tête ce n'est pas lui qui arrivera à le faire renoncé. Un long soupire se refit entendre pendant que le jeune garçon marcha dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage, se dirigeant vers la sortit et plus particulièrement le terrain d'entrainement dont Kakashi avait parlé.

Une fois arrivé il vit que se trouvait déjà ici Sakura mais Byakuya, lui, ne semblait être arrivé alors que bientôt leur sensei devait faire son entré et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du garçon caché. Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, disant salut à Sakura avant de s'assoir près d'elle, ce qu'elle ne refusa, pour une fois.

-Dit Sakura, tu sais où se trouve Byakuya ? Demanda Naruto d'une voix très débile simplement car il se trouvait près de la jeune fille.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais regarda en haut de lui et quand il fit pareil il sursauta de peur en étant nez à nez avec Byakuya. Une fois son souffle reprit et son dos redressé il s'adressa à son ami :

-Quesque tu viens de faire ?!

-J'essayait quelque chose avant notre test.

Non content de cette réponse Naruto se leva rapidement et s'approcha de Byakuya qui s'était éloigné un peu, s'avançant vers le village. Il attrapa son bras mais s'arrêta quand il senti une nouvelle les dagues du garçon à capuche, aux mêmes endroits : dans le coup et le dos. Mais cette fois, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu pour Byakuya car Naruto disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ce n'était qu'un clone. Naruto fonça dans le dos du Genin, poing levé, prêt à frapper. Mais Byakuya l'arrêta de sa paume de main gauche, pour riposté Naruto réessaya avec son poing gauche mais même résulta.

-t'es prêt vieux ! Annonça Naruto

-Toi aussi crétin. Reprit Byakuya

Il lâcha les bras de Naruto qui se tourna un peu les poignets et desserrant et serrant son poing. Le garçon brun possédait quand même une sacré force, à moins qu'il n'ait utilisé son chakra mais normalement il l'aurait sentit. Une mine boudeuse il retourna près de sa coéquipière et s'assit près d'elle.

-Vous êtes très matinal !

Non surprit Naruto leva la tête et d'un coup fonça sur la personne qui venait de parlé : Kakashi. C'est maintenant que le ninja se pointait, maintenant qu'il voulait combattre Byakuya, pourquoi ce Hatake n'est pas arrivé avant ?! Et puis cela faisait quand même un bon moment que les Genins l'attendaient, leur ayant dit de venir à l'aube mais maintenant il arrive peinard et ressort une stupide excuse. Et puis, lui, avait faim car il n'avait pas mangé, comme le reste de l'équipe.

-Oui, Oui Naruto, mais le temps n'ait pas à là. Répliqua Kakashi l'air pressé.

Il s'approcha de Sakura et Byakuya sans prêté attention à Naruto qui trainait dans ses pieds. Il avait dans ses mains un livre dont Naruto n'arrivait pas à voir le titre. Mais il était déterminé à le faire payer à son sensei, mais comment ?

-Bon, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour l'épreuve, Annonça Kakashi en s'arrêtant une fois assez proche du trio. Je vous explique, si vous arrivez à prendre les clochettes non seulement vous mangerez mais vous deviendrez aussi membre de mon équipe, par contre si vous échouez... Vous repartirez à l'école. Et ce n'est pas tout, je n'ai que deux clochettes donc je vous laisse deviner ce qui va arriver.

-Il va se passer quoi ? demanda bêtement Naruto.

Il ne vit pas pourquoi Kakashi leurs demandaient de trouvé la différence si il n'y en à pas. Et il ne vit toujours pas la différence après la bosse qui apparut sur sa tête à cause de Sakura...Et Byakuya, en même temps. Il laissa tombé et posa son regard sur les repas qu'il venait de voir, posé sur une grosse pierre ou était marqué pas mal de nom de sûrement des héros.

C'est alors qu'il entendit son nom, prononcé par leur sensei et tourna son regard vers lui. Il hocha la tête quand Kakashi lui demanda si il avait bien comprit, il mentit en disant que oui, son esprit toujours posé vers le mot « héros »

-Bien alors c'est parti ! Cria Kakashi en abaissant sa main, dispersion !

Les trois Genins réagirent : Sakura disparut derrière les buissons, Byakuya se transforma en une sorte d'ombre dans le ciel, disparaissant dans de la fumée noir. Naruto croisa ses bras, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée blanche, mais il réapparut, comme ayant raté sa technique.

Pas mal Naruto ! Avoua Byakuya

Il savait maintenant la technique de Naruto : le multiclonage. C'était une bonne idée de créer un clone sur soit avant de se « téléporté » dans les bois, faisant croire que la technique à échouez. Il devait reconnaitre que se fut un bon plan. Pour sa part il avait utilisé sa technique de l'ombre : l'invisible des ténèbres. Il se tenait derrière Kakashi, les bras le long du corps, sa capuche baissé, un kunai tournant dans son index droit. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de son sensei, assez près pour que le kunai atteindre sa cible, assez loin pour être en sécurité en cas de riposte.

Il le balança en avant et marcha vers les arbres une fois retourné. Une chose était sur : cette attaque ne fera rien à leur sensei mais cela pouvait servir en temps que distraction, car il ne possédait aucune idée de plan. Il remit sa capuche une fois plus loin dans les petits bois et réapparut de nouveau, le chakra ayant arrêté de circulé dans tout son corps.

-Ouf ! Souffla t-il en s'asseyant près d'un arbre

Il se sentait fatigué, sûrement à cause de son entrainement de hier puisqu'il est allé se coucher très tard mais en tous cas maintenant il devrait faire vite pour en finit et ramassé cette maudite clochette, jamais il n'attendrait toute la journée pour aller mangé et rentré chez lui, comme la dit Kakashi. Il souffla de nouveau et se releva, un air fatigué sur le visage. Il prit sa capuche de la main gauche et après un rapide sourire qui ne parti pas de son visage il remit le tissu sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'un fou, et il trouvait ça assez bien.

-Kakashi, cette fois je vais allez à fond ! Murmura t-il

Il dégraina ses dagues de ses gants et fonça sur le terrain de la rivière.

-Alors Kakashi-sensei, je vais vous vaincre ! Clama le clone de Naruto

Tandis que son clone faisait diversion Naruto, dans la forêt, derrière un arbre, préparait son arme secrète, sa technique gagnante. Il venait de vider pas mal de son énergie mais maintenant tous était prêt, son deuxième clone d'ombre, lui et le clone qui discutait avec leur proie. Dans un cri de guerre qui le ferait être repéré par toute la forêt il courut vers Kakashi, avec dans la main une étrange orbe bleu qui tournoyait sur elle-même.

-Rasengan ! Hurla Naruto venant de s'envolé dans les airs grâce à son clone qui le suivait.

Il fonça vers son sensei et l'attaqua. La technique le toucha de plein fouet mais quand Naruto allait crier victoire Kakashi disparut. Le cherchant par le chakra, Naruto s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il savait que le Jõnin réagirait mais prévoyait de riposté avant. Il se tourna, faisant face à Kakashi qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

-dites sensei, vous comptez fuir encore longtemps ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas ferma son livre, attirant l'attention et la surveillance de Naruto. Une nouvelle fois il s'éclipsa mais se retrouva derrière Naruto, kunai dans le dos, ce qui énerva le jeune blond. Il commençait à en avoir marre que l'on le prenne pour une cible à arme. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et souvent rempli de sournoiserie.

-Prenez ça dans votre tête ! Hurla t-il

Sa voix ne venait pas de devant mais d'en haut car il venait d'utilisé un clone pour trompé Kakashi et l'avoir par les airs, par contre il ne savait pas trop comment il venait d'y arrivé mais bon, l'important est qu'il réussisse à frapper leur sensei avec le Rasengan.

_Maintenant !_

Il se tourna et envoya sa main vers les clochettes qu'il venait de repéré sur la taille de leur sensei. Avant que Kakashi ne disparut il arracha l'une de ces clochettes et tomba au sol, n'ayant pas réussit à resté en équilibre dans sa rapidité. Une fois au sol il vit juste devant lui la clochette grise et, comme si il attrapait un insecte, la ferma dans ses deux mains, un sourire au visage.

-Bien joué Naruto !

Surprit Naruto sursauta et se leva précipitamment, voulant courir mais atterrit par terre une nouvelle fois.

-Crétin, c'est juste moi.

Le jeune garçon blond s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna.

-ah oui Remarqua t-il

Byakuya prit sa tête dans sa main, soupira et regarda le blondinet qui était toujours au sol. Lui disant que la stupidité ne l'avait apparemment pas handicapé il l'aida à se levé. Une fois sur ses deux pieds Naruto se dépoussiéra et observa Byakuya, cherchant à voir si celui-ci possédait une clochette. Après avoir tourné autour de lui il vit enfin se qu'il voulait voir : une clochette, attaché sur la taille du garçon à capuche.

-tu l'as ! S'exclama t-il

-non tu crois ? Répondit ironiquement Byakuya.

Il voudrait frapper Naruto mais n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour s'occuper de lui. Il arrivait à peine à tenir sur ses pieds après ce long moment un peu idiot dans lequel il a essayé de prendre la clochette après avoir remarqué son sensei. Il a joué avec son pouvoir d'invisibilité ainsi que celui de sa famille : la transportation des ombres. Mais quand il a réussit à avoir la clochette elle est tombé aux pieds de Sakura. Et à cet instant, comme Sakura l'avait aidé à la gagné cette clochette, il lui a donné de bon cœur et créer une à partir de son chakra.

C'est alors que Sakura fit son apparition, se dirigeant vers eux. Ils commencèrent tous les trois à discuté de comment les clochettes se trouvaient maintenant en leurs possessions.

_Hé ben, ils sont pas mal ces jeunes _

Appuyé à plusieurs mètres d'eux, de sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas, Kakashi, posé sur un tronc, con livre ouvert mais ne servant à rien pour le moment, il regardait ce qui sera ses trois équipiers et élèves. Leurs techniques à tous les trois semblaient très particulières.

Il récapitula tous ça dans sa tête :

Sakura se reposait sur son intelligence et sa ruse, sans délaissé les objets ninjas comme un kunai ou un parchemin d'invocation.

Byakuya visait tout sur ses techniques, ne pratiquants rien sans ses lames et des ombres, une bonne technique si il sait bien la maitrisé, et apparemment il le sait.

Naruto, produisant un équilibre entre les techniques et le combat physique, utilisant beaucoup ses clones et ses ruses avec une technique d'attaque de rang S, celle du Rasengan.

Maintenant qu'il le remarquait Naruto n'utilisait pas de technique de « son rang » mais bien supérieur car seul un chunin peut apprendre le multiclonage et le Rasengan est encore pire car seul le Hokage sait la produire, faisant de cette technique une de rang S. Certes, lui aussi la connaissais mais Minato avait affirmé qu'il irait apprendre à son fils sa technique préféré.

Il ne voulait pas en voir d'avantage, cette équipe fera face à toutes les difficultés, sans problème. Mais il ira quand même leur posé la question que son propre sensei avait posé, ainsi que la petite énigme mais il ne doutait pas que cette équipe saurait y répondre.

Il ferma son livre et le rangea, se dirigeant lentement vers les trois ninjas.

* * *

**Note** : Voici le chapitre 4 ou je montre que les combats et moi c'est pas top car j'ai pas le don d'écrire des combats. Maintenant je passe d'un chapitre par semaine afin de pouvoir mieux géré. Par contre étant donné que nous sommes en vacances je posterais 2 dans une semaine jusqu'au retour des cours.


	5. Mauvais présage, mauvaise ambiance

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écroulé depuis que l'équipe dix passa l'examen de leur sensei.

Mais celui ne les avaient plus revu depuis. Mais maintenant ils se trouvaient tous les quartes dans la salle de l'Hokage. Byakuya savait déjà à quoi ils devraient s'attendre : une mission, il avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas très prêt pour cette mission. On pas qu'il est peur d'être trop faible mais déjà, à côté de lui Naruto dormait sur place, devant l'Hokage, ce qui rendrait la situation encore meilleurs, ça c'est sûr...

-pff, quel idiot...Murmura t-il

-Qui a-t-il ?

Byakuya releva la tête et fit de grands gestes au Yondaime Hokage en répétant de nombreuses fois « rien, rien ! ». Il était tenté de frapper Naruto à la tête pour le réveillé mais craignait de subir les foudres de l'Hokage car cet homme est réputé pour punir sévèrement les gens qui s'en prennent à son fils. Mais si personne ne le lui dit et qu'il n'est pas au courant, ce n'est pas dangereux. Bref, il se concentra leur sa mission : aller dans le royaume « je-sais-pas-quoi » et aidé le machin-roi ou prince à protégé son royaume avec sa fille et donc réussir à sauvé ce lieu afin qu'ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps

_Mais ce n'est pas un conte de fée au départ, mais bon c'est un royaume avec une mission idiote où nous devrons êtres seuls à sauvé l'histoire donc c'est un conte de fée pourrit !_

Il balança sa main en avant, déjà agacé de cette mission qui n'avait même pas débuté. C'est très simple : il déteste les contes de fées, c'est des gros mensonges fait pour rêvé les gamins alors que la vie n'a rien de simple et que jamais il n'existera de prince charmant ou magnifique princesse sans aucune arrière pensé de ses propres intérêts. Ce n'est qu'un mythe pour les enfants et encore, un gamin voulant devenir ninja saura que c'est faux et qu'il n'y à rien de vrai là dedans.

Il souffla, fatigué de ne rien faire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui tanguait sur place, la tête basse et les yeux fermés.

-aller viens Naruto ! Ordonna t-il en pressant un peu l'épaule du blond

Celui-ci se réveilla, non brutalement mais lentement et fut emporté par Byakuya qui sorti. Après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui, avec Naruto dans le couloir, il ouvra brutalement l'entré et, dans un grognement, prit le bras de Sakura et la fit passé dans le couloir avant de vraiment claqué la porte, pour la dernière fois.

-Mais on va faire quoi ?!

- Ferme-la ! C'est la dixième fois que je te le répète : ON VA SURVEILLER UN ROYAUME !

Mais il ne comprenait pas ! Ce n'était pas ça faute, alors pourquoi Byakuya venait-il de lui donné un coup de poing sur la tête pour la troisième fois ? Oui, il dormait pendant l'explication de son père mais même s'il se réveillait soudainement il n'aurait rien comprit ! Byakuya lui indiqua qu'il fallait surveiller une famille royale en prévention d'une attaque, selon le roi mais comme ceci n'est pas sûr la mission a été classé en C. Naruto s'inquiétait : quelque chose clochait mais il ne pouvait dire quoi. Son instinct l'informait que cette mission ne procédait rien de bon et pourtant il refoula son doute et se contenta de hoché la tête à Byakuya, faisant croire qu'il venait de comprendre et qu'il donnait son accord pour cette mission, enfin son accord...Plutôt sa « participation à cette mission ».

Depuis un moment Sakura s'était éloigné afin de rentré chez elle et le jeune blond avoua qu'il n'aimait pas ça, depuis que l'équipe fût formé lui et la jeune fille ne s'était vu que très peu et jamais une conversation normale n'a été lancée, autant dire que pour la relation amoureuse aucun espoir si ça continue comme ça.

-Tien, t'est où Byakuya ?

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de repéré le ninja à capuche mais sans espoir car apparemment personne ne voulait rester en sa compagnie : d'abord Sakura et maintenant Byakuya. Les bras derrière la tête, les pas lents et sans bruits, Naruto se dirigea près de la rivière. L'écoute ne se trouvait pas être son fort mais parlé ça il adorait, alors pourquoi à chaque fois il terminait seul près de cette rivière ?

Il s'assit sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux, un sourire nostalgique revenant sur son visage. C'est ici que sa rencontre avec son rival eu lieu, c'est aussi dans ce même lieu qu'il à combattu des gamins pour sauvé Byakuya alors que lui-même n'était qu'un gosse. Mais le plus important c'est que ce lieu est celui où son père et lui ont été joué plus d'une fois. Son rêve de devenir Hokage ne venait pas de son paternel mais d'un côté il se disait qu'un Hokage devait être comme son papa : fort, aimable, humble, courageux, souriant, intelligent, calme et bien d'autres choses.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Surprit le garçon aux moustaches se tourna et vit quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt.

- Jiraya-sama ! S'exclama Naruto

Son parrain mais aussi deuxième mentor : Jiraya. Le vieil homme semblait âgé de plus de la cinquantaine et, sans mentir, Naruto ne connaissait pas son âge mais savait parfaitement le caractère mental et physique de son maitre : avec des cheveux tous blanc, deux marques autours des yeux, un bouton près du nez. Mais le plus étonnant est qu'il avait été le « maitre » de son père et pourtant il ne portait rien de bon qui puise laissé deviner qu'il était un grand ninja. Son caractère de cochon avait même fait Naruto l'appelé l'Hermite-pas-net.

-Quesque vous fabriqué ici ? Demanda Naruto sans faire un geste.

-Je suis venu pour des affaires personnels mais quand je suis allé voir ton père j'ai appris pour ta réussite à l'académie et la mission que tu dois effectuer. Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te révélé.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, sa faisait trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son parrain et déjà celui-ci voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important.

-Je t'écoute l'Hermite-pas-net ! Termina Naruto, sentant que cette nouvelle n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Bon ben à demain ! Conclue dans un murmure Byakuya

Il rajusta sa capuche et salua Sakura qui ferma la porte. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne se mit à marché dans les rues désertes de Konoha, la nuit arrivant à une vitesse impressionnante. Il détestait faire un coup pareil à Naruto mais devait discuter avec Sakura au sujet de leur mission. Elle aussi semblait savoir qu'un problème aura lieu mais comme lui elle ignorait quoi. L'ambiance devenu extrêmement froide au sein de l'équipe, cette mission aurait dû leur paraitre superbe mais au contraire c'est comme si ils allaient signés leurs arrêts de mort. On dit que l'instruction d'un ninja est souvent juste mais là Byakuya espéra que non.

Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon et donc il ne vit pas arrivé son frère qui passait devant lui. Akinobu l'arrêta de sa main, réveillant de ses pensées son petit frère.

-Aki ? Questionna Byakuya, surprit de voir son frère.

-Salut petit frère, que fais-tu ? La maison est de l'autre côté. Indiqua t-il

Il prit le bras de son petit frère et se dirigea vers leur maison, Byakuya sur ses talons. Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs journées, Akinobu indiquant que son travail d'ANBU prenait beaucoup sur son temps et s'excusa envers son frère de ne pas le voir plus souvent et Byakuya l'informa sur leur mission ainsi que son pressentiment étrange.

-Je vois...Rentrons, je pense que je sais pourquoi tu te sens comme cela. Dit Akinobu

Byakuya s'arrêta au plein milieu du chemin, son ainé continua de marché. Comment Akinobu pouvait-il savoir pour cette impression étrange ? Il regarda son frère, les yeux perdu dans le vide jusqu'à qu'il se rendit compte qu'il sera seul si il ne rattrapait pas le Fujimi. Il secoua la tête et trottina dans les rues, criant à son frère de l'attendre.

«Le mal fut gagnant mais dans l'ombre un héros viendra et, armé de son épée, détruira le traitre et atteindre les cieux céleste de la tour. Un long combat commencera entre le traitre et l'orphelin mais la fin du combat n'arrive. Les cieux se réveillerons et s'abattrons sur la tour. Avant de disparaitre le traitre, brandissant sa lame, tuera son meilleur ami venu pour le détruire. Les derniers temps venu le héros disparaitre dans une aura blanche, jetant un dernier regard à l'Homme accompagné de la mort et murmura des mots qui jamais ne se feront oubliez.

-Que ça soit mon sang ou le tien, sache que la mort t'accompagnera toujours.

C'est à ce moment que l'éclair frappera la tour, emportant dans les ténèbres le traître, le faisant disparaitre de la terre, englouti dans les ténèbres d'où jamais il n'aurait du sortir tandis que son cri résonna de désespoir et que dans la plus lointaine vallée ses hurlements hantent la nuit. »

-Mais je ne comprends pas ! Répliqua immédiatement Naruto, en quoi ça a un rapport avec notre mission ?

-Naruto ! Gronda Jiraya, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec cette légende ! Elle provint de la contré que vous visiterez et là-bas beaucoup de personne y croit, le roi lui-même dit que ce moment viendra !

Naruto ne dit plus rien, il savait qu'il ne devait plus rien dire. Son maitre était très sérieux mais il refusa de croire en cette légende qui paraissait aussi stupide qu'irréel. Qu'importe qui soit le traitre et le héros jamais ça ne seraient eux, jamais cette légende parlerait d'eux ! Une légende est un mythe et commence par « il était une fois » et termine par « ils vécurent heureux », comme dans les contes de fées. Dans le monde des ninjas il n'y a pas de place pour ces rêves heureux, seul le vécu d'un héros est important, pour son pays et lui.

-Je vais vous dire sensei, Commença Naruto avant de prendre une grande inspiration, si cette légende est vrai sachez que jamais elle ne se terminera comme ça ! Je suis le héros mais je ne mourrais pas avant d'être Hokage !

-quelle tête de mule...

* * *

Chapitre calme vous l'avez remarquer tout simplement car je suis pas forte pour les combats.

Et pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi j'ai pas mit la vrai mission de Naruto au début du manga...Ben je voulais pas...


	6. La fille du Roi

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

-Au revoir petit frère ! Salua une dernière fois Akinobu

Il regarda Byakuya passer le seuil de la porte et se diriger vers Konoha. Son petit frère allait commencer sa première mission, il était très fier du petit assassin Genin, ça lui rappelait lui-même il y a des années. Il procédait aussi sa mentalité, ainsi que ses dagues...

_Quelle tête de mule..._

Hier il lui avait annoncé la prophétie sur le royaume que l'équipe dix visiterait mas rien à faire, ceci n'a pas choqué ou étonner Byakuya, cela lui a juste donné envi d'y aller. Ses dernières paroles se voulaient être très sûres de lui mais Byakuya en était-il capable ?

-« Si cette légende est vrai...Eh ben je la changerais ! » Clama Byakuya

- Tu es vraiment spécial Kuya...Sourit Akinobu avant de rentré dans sa maison afin de lui-même se préparé.

Naruto n'écouta pas les paroles de Sakura et continua ses occupations : faire les cents pas. Depuis un moment lui et la jeune fille attendaient ici l'arrivé des autres mais Naruto commençait à s'inquiété. Non pas pour leurs sensei, celui-ci détestait apparemment être à l'heure mais Byakuya ne s'était pas présenté comme eux. D'habitude il se trouvait à l'heure voir même en avance, disant que c'est une tradition d'assassin ou quelque chose de débile comme ça. Il releva la tête et regarda une minute le chemin de Konoha, avant de se remettre à marcher.

-Yo !

-Byakuya quesque tu faisais ?! Hurla Naruto

-Naruto...Ce n'est pas Byakuya...Averti Sakura

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et remarque qu'effectivement ce n'était pas Byakuya mais leur sensei Kakashi qui pour une fois arrivait en moins d'une heure. Avant que le jeune blond n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre de cette « agression verbale » Kakashi leva le menton de son livre et regarda les deux élèves.

-Où est Byakuya ?

Sakura dut retenir Naruto pour que ce dernier ne hurle pas sur le ninja Jõnin. Une fois calmé il dit qu'il n'en savait rien et alla bouder dans un coin, en autre sur la porte droite géante du village. Sakura l'imita et s'appuya sur la porte gauche, juste fatigué d'être debout car elle trouvait ça plutôt enfantin de boudé comme un idiot.

Naruto se mit à cogner sa tête sr la porte, non pas avec force, mais répétitif de sort que toute son équipe l'entende. Il ferma les yeux, murmurant à Byakuya de se dépêcher car leur mission n'attend pas.

Sentent qu'il commençait à s'endormir l'Uzumaki ouvrit un œil, et faillit sursauter. Devant lui, Byakuya l'observait, accroupi, les bras sur les jambes. Le plus impressionnant c'est que Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et puis ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il patientait alors comment Byakuya est-il arrivé si vite ici ?

-La discrétion est le point fort des assassins. Commenta Byakuya

Naruto leva un sourcil, étonné de voir que Byakuya a deviné ses pensées. A son tour il se leva et suivit Byakuya qui s'approcha de leur sensei, Sakura déjà là.

Naruto écouta les consignes de Kakashi tout en regarda Byakuya, c'était son ami et donc il le connaissait par cœur. Certes le Fujimi n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard mais là, cela effraya Naruto que Byakuya semble si vide d'émotion, comme perdu dans ses pensées, une chose qui n'arrive jamais quoi ! A son tour il se perdit dans ses songes, le regard fixant la terre menant au village.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-hein ? Demanda Naruto

-Naruto, écoute un peu ! Gronda Sakura

-Oh mais j'écoutais ! Répliqua Naruto, oui on est prêt !

-J'ai faim !Hurla Naruto

Personne ne lui répondit.

Depuis un moment personne ne lui répondit.

Byakuya aurait aimé lui répondit mais il trouvait ça inutile et sans aucune utilité dans le moment présent. Autre chose le préoccupait alors Naruto passait en arrière plan pour l'instant. Et puis, depuis trois heures, Naruto se plaignait qu'il mourrait de faim mais après que Sakura lui ai dit vingt fois que ce n'était pas l'heure personne n'a trouvé important de continuer cette discussion.

Ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé la frontière donc une course s'était engagé pour se dépêcher mais une fois passé ils mangeraient, c'est ce qu'à dit Kakashi Hatake.

Le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel, ce qui énervait Byakuya : il portait toujours une tonne de vêtement par précaution et pour une raison de discrétion d'assassin. Vivement le froid car sinon il piquerait une crise avant d'être arrivé au pays de la mission qui se situerait dans le pays de la neige, selon les indications marquées sur la feuille.

-Hé Byakuya !

Le garçon à capuche tourna la tête vers Naruto qui traversait la forêt à ses côtés, devant Kakashi et Sakura.  
-qui a-t-il ? Demanda Byakuya

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Avoua le blondinet

-Je t'écoute.

-...Chuchota Naruto dans l'oreille de son ami.

Byakuya s'arrêta immédiatement, Naruto fit pareil. Le jeune Genin assassin regarda d'un œil noir Naruto qui portait sur lui un regard qui disait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

Byakuya lui explication qu'il serait impossible pour lui de faire cela.

Naruto répliqua en disant qu'il ne voyait pas le problème.

Byakuya apparut derrière Naruto, les lames placées aux mêmes endroits, comme d'habitudes : au coup et dans le dos. C'est ainsi que leur conversation prit fin.

Naruto croisa les bras tandis que Byakuya reprit son chemin, suivit d'une Sakura curieuse de leur dispute.

-que voulais Naruto ? Questionna-t-elle

- il voulait...Rien. Termina t-il

-dit moi, s'il-te-plait ! Réessaya la jeune fille

-je ne peux pas, j'espère que tu comprends. Finit Byakuya en rajustant sa capuche.

Il détestait quand Naruto voulais faire de si sales coups mais en temps qu'amis il ne pouvait pas révéler à Sakura la vérité, sinon elle détesterait Naruto, et Naruto lui en voudrait d'avoir avoué à Sakura qu'il voulait la piéger en faisant croire à sa coéquipière que Sasuke ne ressent rien pour elle afin que l'Uzumaki puise lui remonté le morale afin qu'elle l'aime.

_De toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché !_

Et puis quelle idée de lui demander ceci maintenant, alors que leur mission commencera bientôt. Peut-être qu'il le fera mais plus tard, une fois de retour à Konoha ou dans une situation plus chaleureuse, car vraiment il n'a pas la tête à embêter quelqu'un.

-J'ai froid !

-Et moi j'en a marre de t'entendre ! Cracha Byakuya avec un sourire satisfait au visage

Naruto se positionna devant lui prêt à le frapper et à lui crier dessus mais s'arrêta immédiatement en sentant le métal froid des dagues de son ami sur son cou et son dos.

-Que voulais-tu me dire cher ami ? Demanda dans un sourire Byakuya

-Rien...rien...

Byakuya laissa échapper un petit rire à travers son écharpe et reprit son chemin, rattrapant ainsi Sakura et son sensei. Il est vrai que depuis un moment la température a extrêmement baissé et que à cause de cela ils ont dû mettre des vêtements d'hivers mais Naruto n'avait même pas pensé à emporté un sac avec lui.

A cause de ça et sa stupide gentillesse d'ami Byakuya lui a passé son blouson et se trouvait maintenant avec un t-shirt noir, heureusement pour lui que le froid ne le dérangeait pas mais vraiment il préférerait que personne ne le voit. Le pire c'est qu'il a abaissé sa capuche, prétendant qu'elle n'allait plus avec son look actuelle. C'était juste une excuse un peu idiote mais véritable pour lui.

Depuis un moment ils marchaient tout droit dans une sorte de forêt enneigé qui aurait pu paraitre magnifique si la neige ne tombait par centaine sur eux. Bien que ce froid n'irait pas les tuer il serait assez fort pour leurs faires perdre le chemin tracer dans la forêt.

C'est alors qu'apparut dans l'horizon de la brume une silhouette, une silhouette humaine. Le groupe n'y prêta pas attention et continua de marcher mais la silhouette faisait comme eux. Une fois assez proche pour se voir les ninjas et la silhouette s'arrêtèrent et ne parlèrent plus, ne firent plus un bruit, plus un geste.

De là où il se trouvait Byakuya ne pouvait dire si s'était une fille ou un gars mais il ou elle portait un habit assez étrange : un manteau noirs arrivant aux genoux pouvant être retiré par des boutons attacher entre eux, un bas noir tombant jusqu'au bottes noirs, des épaulettes dorées sur les côtés et dans la main, tenu près du cou, une fine mais longue épée.

- Etes-vous l'équipe Kakashi ? Demanda la personne avec une voix qui laissait supposé que se fût un homme.

-Oui, et vous êtes le capitaine de la garde royale de Fujimi ? Questionna à son tour Kakashi

Ce nom attira l'attention de Byakuya, Fujimi est son nom de famille et le royaume où ils vont s'appelle comme cela ? Coïncidence ? Sûrement. Akinobu ne lui a jamais parlé d'un royaume comme celui-ci donc bien qu'il possède le même nom qu'eux il n'y a sûrement aucun lien. Il espéra juste que si il venait à dire son nom de famille personne ne le confond avec le royaume, genre il est un prince.

_Cela fait un peu égocentrique...C'est tellement barbant cette histoire de royaume..._

Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à marcher, les yeux fermé et la tête penchant vers le bas comme s'il dormait.

-Oui, alors veillez me suivre, je vous conduis au château Expliqua le garde.

-Oui ! S'exclama Naruto, je vous suivrais partout dans le monde !

Byakuya se tourna, étonné d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda Naruto et vit que le blondinet semblait complètement hypnotisé devant le guide, et il avait une fleur à la main. Finalement cette personne était peut-être une fille mais pourquoi Naruto s'y précipitait ? N'était-il pas amoureux de Sakura ?

-Quelle est votre nom, charmante demoiselle ?

-Asuka, Révéla le garde.

_Alors c'est bien une fille !_

Il doit avouer que Naruto est quand même doué pour distinguer les personnes car avec la coiffure d'Asuka lui n'avait pas du tout comprit que c'est une fille. C'est alors qu'il comprit tout : Naruto veut rendre Sakura jalouse ! Mais ça ne marchera pas, jamais.

Finalement Naruto se prit un coup de poing donner par Sakura, il lui demanda si elle était jalouse, elle répliqua avec gifle en disant qu'il n'était qu'un Baka, donc un idiot, il redit qu'elle était jalouse, elle le retapa, Kakashi intervenu mais ne servi à rien, Byakuya arriva et plaça des dagues sur le cou et le dos des deux et là les amoureux arrêtèrent de s'entre tuer pour rien tandis qu'Asuka avait prit la direction de leur royaume et qu'ils ont du courir pour la rattraper.

Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu plus éloigné de la forêt, plus clair même s'il neige, plus chaleureux aussi bien que cela semble impossible en hiver.

-Nous somme bientôt arrivé. Informa Asuka.

Le spectacle fut des plus magnifique, derrière les grands arbres de la forêt gelé se trouvait en faite une immense plaine enneigé. Le soleil n'était pas cacher par les nuages, la neige restait fine sur la plaine et ne faisait pas des mètres de haut. Et le plus important : au loin, entouré d'une muraille de pierre, un village s'élevait sur une colline. Et derrière les nombreuses maisons apparut le château du roi, très beau avec deux petites tours sur les côtés.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Byakuya, mais ça parait tellement loin...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a plus qu'une dizaine de minute de marche. Rassura Asuka

_Si Naruto dit un..._

-Mais c'est encore loin ! Gémit Naruto

-Baka ! Hurla Byakuya en donnant un coup de poing à Naruto.

-Elle n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Non princesse Fuyuka

Assise sur un lit, Fuyuka observa la fenêtre. Depuis un moment sa gouvernante affirmait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire pour Asuka mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Asuka était une sorte de grand sœur pour elle et puis elle lui avait promis de l'entrainé une fois de retour mais le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

Finalement elle se leva, après avoir remis derrière elle ses longs cheveux argentés et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Au loin du village se trouvait les plaines du royaume et normalement Asuka était parti par là et devrait revenir par ce même chemin.

Un moment passa ou elle ne fit rien, aucun bruit ne se fit à par les aiguilles de sa gouvernants qui tricotait sur une chaise. Elle resta la, les yeux rivés sur les plaines, le regard triste et inquiet.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand tandis qu'un long sourie franc s'afficha sur son visage, étonnant sa gouvernante qui lui demanda qui ce passait.

-Aemi ! Elle est revenue !

Sans prêté attention à sa gouvernante elle sorti de sa chambre et fonça vers la salle du trône. Elle vit qu'Aemi voulait la suivre mais la jeune femme ne pourrait courir avec les talons qu'elle a donc celle laissa un avantage à Fuyuka.

Après une visite intégrale du palais pour arriver à la salle du trône elle finit par arriver dans la pièce ou se trouvait un long ruban rouge étalé au sol où passait les paysans ou soldats venu parler à son père. Elle baissa un peu la tête et marcha beaucoup plus lentement, un petit sourire aux lèvres, son père était vraiment quelqu'un de sérieux. Une fois positionné près du trône elle attendit que le soldat qui se trouvait là termine son rapport et parte afin de se mettre face à son père. Akito, roi de Fujimi est un homme de taille moyenne mais qui attire l'attention de beaucoup de femme, ce qui déplait à sa fille. Il était habillé cette fois, de sa tenue royale, un habit blanc et doré fermé par des boutons avec son éternel bas blanc et ses chaussures marron.

-Qui a-t-il ma chérie ?

-Papa, les ninjas que tu as demandés sont arrivés ! Indiqua Fuyuka.

-Ah ? S'étonna le roi avant de se levé, alors viens, allons les accueillir comme il se doit.

Il passa sa main gauche autour de l'épaule de sa fille et il sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire radieux et ensemble la famille Amasa sortit de leur palais afin de se dirigé dans le village.

Une fois sortit, ils furent accompagner de deux gardes qui se positionnait aux côtés des portes sous ordre de sa majesté qui leur a aussi indique de toujours suivre un membre de la famille royale qui sortait du palais.

A chaque fois que quelqu'un les voyaient les Fujimi les saluèrent et les habitants s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale qui s'ouvrit pour eux. Derrière cette porte, attendant calmement Asuka accompagné des ninjas de Konoha les regardèrent. L'un était un blond avec une tenue orange, un autre portait une capuche avec un manteau, un autre bien plus grand avait de grands cheveux gris partant dans les airs et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses les accompagnaient.

Pour Fuyuka, c'était sans aucun doute les ninjas qu'elle avait vu par sa fenêtre mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si...naturels. On lui avait appris que les ninjas faisaient tout pour être discret et portait souvent des bandeaux ou chapeau où cacher leurs visages alors pourquoi ceux-là portaient des gros bandeaux avec un symbole sur leurs fronts ?

Son père s'avança et déploya ses bras, un sourire ornant son visage.

-Bienvenu mes chers ninjas ! Clama le roi, j'attendais avec impasses votre arrivé ! Je suis le roi Akito Fujimi et voici ma fille, la princesse Fuyuka. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaitre vos noms ?

-Je suis Kakashi Hatake, Présenta l'homme aux cheveux gris et au manteau verts, et voici mon équipe.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze !

-Mon nom est Sakura Haruno !

- Appelez-moi Byakuya Fujimi.

Instantanément Fuyuka regarda le garçon à capuche, il disait s'appeler Fujimi mais cela est impossible, la famille royale de Fujimi habite au royaume et aucun membre de leur famille n'est censé existé en dehors. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu la même réaction qu'elle, c'est à peine si il remarquait la présence du Fujimi. Son regard fixait Kakashi.

-hé Byakuya ! C'est tes cousins ? Demanda Naruto

-Ferme là crétin...Murmura le concerné, je ne les connais pas.

-Arrêté un peu vous deux Chuchota à son tour Sakura.

_Ils ne sont pas discrets..._

Fuyuka sourire et laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant cette équipe. En faite ces personnes n'avaient rien de normales mais semblaient plutôt amusantes, surtout le garçon blond. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un la regarda et se tourna vers Byakuya. Son visage devenu vide d'émotion, comme celui du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il était étrange, elle le savait. Il dégageait une étrange énergie mais elle ne pouvait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, peut-être est-ce par ce qu'il la regarda sans émotions.

Un cri retenti et tous se tournèrent vers Naruto qui ne bougeais plus.

-Qui a-t-il ? Paniqua Sakura

-J'ai...Je...J'ai sentit...quel...quelque chose tomber sur mon épaule ! Expliqua Naruto dans un bégaiement.

-c'est juste de la neige, idiot. Termina Byakuya.

Et à ce moment tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que Naruto se prit deux coups sur la tête, un venant de Sakura, un autre de Byakuya.

_Lui aussi est spécial !_

Fuyuka le regarda avec un petit sourire et quand le jeune blond le remarqua il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Bien, Reprit son père, rentrons au château.

Il se tourna et marcha en direction de son palais tandis que sa fille alla près du jeune blondinet suite à l'autorisation de son père. Sakura finit par les rejoindre et ensemble les trois nouveaux amis se représentèrent à chacun.

-Donc vous êtes des ninjas, c'est amusant ou horrible ?

-Amusant mais parfois horrible

-Et vous partez souvent ?

-Parfois, quand la mission l'oblige

-Vous pouvez partir quand ce n'est pas une mission ?

-oui mais il faut une autorisation.

Elle continua de les ciblés de questions sans grande importance pour les deux ninjas. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une discutions moins centré sur les ninjas mais plus sur la jeune fille du palais. Ils lui demandèrent comment était la vie dans un château et elle essaya de leur répondre le mieux possible, avec une grande joie.

-Donc tu aime l'histoire ? Comprit Naruto

-Oui, c'est pour cela que j'aime tant ce lieu.

-Cela doit être bien d'habiter ici, mais ce n'est pas trop dur d'être une princesse ? Demanda Sakura.

-non, répondit Fuyuka en souriant, cela est vrai qu'il est parfois obliger de respecté quelques traditions familiales mais c'est tous cela qui fait le bonheur de nos villageois.

Byakuya regarda une derrière fois derrière lui. Cette jeune fille, Fuyuka Fujimi.

_Hé Byakuya ! C'est tes cousins ?_

Il baissa la tête, regardant le sol, cette question n'arrêtait pas de lui revenir en tête. Pourtant il avait répondu à Naruto qu'il ne savait rien de ces gens alors pourquoi continuait t-il de nier qu'ils seraient ses cousins, c'était totalement possible puisqu'il ne les connaissait justement pas. Mais qui dit cousins royal dit problème car sa famille est composé de ninjas, son père était un ninja, son frère est un ninja et lui-même en est un.

-famille à problème, bordel ! Jura t-il entre ses dents.

* * *

C'est fou comment le chapitre 5 était court finalement ! Donc celui-ci est un peu pour me faire pardonner je pense


	7. Le secret révélé, sa rencontre passé !

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

-Je vois, ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté, nous allons tout faire pour vous aider. Affirma Kakashi

Byakuya aurait voulu crier « NON ! » mais ne dit mot, ne préférant pas parlé. Si il avait bien comprit quelqu'un dans le royaume essayait de tuer la famille royale et rien que la semaine dernière la princesse a faillit se faire enlevé du château mais Asuka, le chef de la garde a réussit à la sauvé avant. Une question se posa pour lui : si Asuka pouvait sauver la princesse pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se débarrassé des bandits qui cherche à tué le roi ? Finalement il ne chercha pas la raison de l'incompétence des gardes de ce royaume et se concentra sur son sensei qui avait sûrement déjà prévu une tactique.

_Et dire que je croyais qu'il n'était qu'un vieux père de famille_

Il n'a jamais eût si faux de sa vie. En quelques secondes Kakashi expliqua un plan des plus rechercher : il proposa une tactique pour la surveillance, une tactique pour le combat, une tactique pour une éventuelle poursuite. Pour la surveillance, Naruto et lui surveillerait le roi, nuit et jour, Byakuya et Sakura surveilleront la princesse, des échanges toutes les heures de Sakura et Naruto passant dans des salles toujours différentes afin de changer de personne à protégé. Pour le combat, si l'ennemi attaque la princesse Byakuya devra partir échanger avec Kakashi et Sakura et Naruto partiront protégé Fuyuka. Pour une poursuite, une équipe composée d'Asuka, Byakuya et Naruto iront vers le nord, et l'est et pour l'équipe Kakashi Sakura, se sera le sud et l'ouest.

-Je vous serais à jamais reconnaissant de nous protéger. Remercia le roi

Lui et sa fille s'inclinèrent poliment avant de se relever. Immédiatement la tactique ce fut, Kakashi s'approcha du trône tandis que Naruto s'appuya contre le mur et comme la princesse rentrait dans ses appartements Byakuya et Sakura la suivirent.

Ce château : immense. En tout cas il le trouvait immense. C'était au moins la dixième salle qu'ils passaient et maintenant un long couloir s'offrait à eux, après une marche d'escalier. Le pire c'est que la chambre de cette princesse n'était pas comme les autres salles du château : la chambre était plutôt simple. Des armoires recouvraient un mur entier, un lit lui faisait face, une grande fenêtre en opposé à la porte et une salle de bain dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Que faire ? Se demanda la princesse avant de se tourner vers ses protecteurs, un sourire aux lèvres.

Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi mais un mauvais sentiment hantait maintenant son cœur. Cette princesse, elle allait leurs faires quoi ?

_Des trucs de princesse sûrement..._

Bon il devenait fou alors. Trucs de princesse ? Quelle blague ! Ce n'est pas pour princesse c'est pour royauté ! Aller dans la campagne dire bonjour à tout le monde, jouer avec les enfants durant de longs moments, discuter avec les paysans, le forgeron, et autres personnes. Finalement tout ça leurs avaient prit la journée et maintenant ils retournaient au château, accompagner de deux gardes qui n'arrêtaient pas de les suivent.

-Au fait, que faites vous ce soir princesse ? Demanda Sakura.

-Je crois que père à prévu un bal pour un grand évènement.

_Ah génial, un bal..._

-Et je tiens à ce que vous soyer présents !

Byakuya faillit s'étranger, que voulais dire la princesse par « être présents » ? Une horrible pensé traversa sa tête, il espérait que Fuyuka ne parlait pas de danser mais seulement d'être...à côté, à la regarder.

-Princesse vous voulez dire à côté de vous n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulait en être sûr alors autant demander tout de suite.

-Non, vous danserez voyons ! Rassura t-elle

Il était super rassurer. Ils danseront, la meilleure façon de ce faire enlever ou autre, mais il préféra se taire et ne rien dire, de toute façon la princesse l'enverrait paître. Il finit par suivre le groupe des deux filles, à contrecœur, sans rien ajouté.

Sensei -Kakashi! Je m'ennui!

-...

-Répondrez moi !

-...

Naruto croisa les bras et tourna la tête, il était énerver de devoir resté là. Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il resterait près du roi car il est trop « turbulent » mais si il pouvait choisir il serait allé avec Fuyuka. La princesse était bien plus bavarde que le roi. Le roi Akito ne faisait que discuter avec ses sujets qui venait de temps en temps au palais et puis il partait quelque part, revenait, rediscutait et repartait. Et bien sur les ninjas le suivaient, sans rien dire, enfin lui en tout cas, car Kakashi semblait bien discuter avec le roi.

Maintenant tout allait mieux quand même. Un bal, il avait entendu de la bouche du roi qu'un bal était organisé pour ce soir et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher ! Quand même une question s'éveilla dans sa tête : est-ce que toutes les missions sont comme celle-ci ? Sûrement pas, mais il trouvait ça nul mais cool en même temps.

-Une fête ! Cria de joie Naruto alors qu'il traversait un couloir, suivant le roi et son sensei.

Le roi tourna son regard vers le jeune blond qui souriant ardemment. En réponse Naruto passa ces deux mains derrière sa tête et sourit.

-Tu aime les fêtes ?

-Oui majesté ! Avoua sans gêne le Genin.

-Fuyuka aussi, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Révéla le roi

Un silence se fit dans lequel Akito s'était arrêter et regardait Naruto, enfin dans la direction de Naruto car son regard ne portait pas vers un lieu ou une personne en particulier. Finalement il se concentra sur Naruto et sourit.

-je vais demander à notre tailleur de vous préparer des vêtements, alors venez.

Et ainsi reprit la marche, dans la discussion rempli par Kakashi et le roi, suivit par Naruto qui observait le couloir de droite à gauche, cherchant une occupation.

Il fut servi une fois rentré dans les appartements du roi : Un tailleur était apparut de nul par et l'avait complètement enlevé dans un...une buanderie géante ?...Enfin un endroit repli de vêtement, tellement grand qu'il pourrait si perdre.

-Je suis beau avec ça ! Sourit t-il une fois sortit

Le roi applaudit et Kakashi se joignait bientôt à lui, confirmant à Naruto qu'il était beau. Il portait un habit ressemblant à un kimono, noir et blanc, avec des motifs de fleurs bleu sombre sur le bas qui semblait être une robe, une partie de l'habit.

Un peu plus tard le roi et Kakashi avaient terminé de s'habiller, enfin s'habiller était un grand mot pour leur sensei : il ne portait d'un haut fleurie sous sa veste de ninja.

Le jeune Genin fut le premier dans le long couloir, et le premier perdu. Effectivement, après avoir courut afin de retrouver Fuyuka il n'avait pas remarqué que le roi et Kakashi ne se trouvaient plus à ses côtés, non pas que les adultes ralentissaient mais qu'il courrait bien trop vite.

Après un moment où il boudait car le roi riait de lui pour sa négligence et son insouciance d'enfant, ils finirent par arriver devant la chambre de la princesse.

Une fois rentré, en fracassant la pauvre porte contre le pauvre mur qui en souffrit beaucoup, il fallait éclater de rire devant l'habit de Byakuya, qui l'aurait sûrement tué si Sakura ne s'était pas présenter. Là, Naruto ne savait plus du tout quoi dire : magnifique, majestueuse, une déesse ?

Sakura portait une robe qui tombait tranquillement à ses pieds mais ce rose allait extrêmement bien avec ses cheveux, ainsi que le blanc.

-T'est magnifique Sakura ! Informa t-il dans un grand sourire bête.

-Elle est magnifique, oui ! Répéta Fuyuka sortant de sa salle de bain.

Elle-même portait un habit blanc magnifique orné de traits roses et bleu claires, avec des fleurs noirs.

Ils étaient maintenant tous prêts, et les habitants du village aussi. Plein de monde semblaient avoir été invité au bal car le hall couvrait maintenant des dizaines de personnes. Naruto se souvenait de ne jamais être allé dans un bal comme celui-là, trop beau pour être vrai. Le hall d'entré portait de magnifiques voilage dont il ne faisait complètement pas attention d'habitude mais l'effet de doré produit par la clarté de la lune ne pouvait que le faire être admiratif de tant de beauté.

-C'est tellement...

-beau ! Termina Naruto

Sakura lui lança un regard qu'il ne comprit pas, il venait de finit la phrase pour elle, c'était une aide non ? Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, partant vers Byakuya qui lui rappela soudainement quelque chose d'assez ancien, ce qui le fit faire demi-tour vers Sakura qui se baladait dans le hall.

-Hé Sakura, tu accepteras de danser avec moi ? Proposa t-il

-Euh, si tu veux. Répondit t-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Mais cela suffit à Naruto qui faillit bondir de joie, une fois qu'elle danserait avec lui, la jeune fille tombera immédiatement sous son charme, c'est sûr ! Théoriquement il ne sait pas danser mais comme le temps lui manquait il misera sur la chance.

Alors que le jeune blond s'approcha de Sakura, les deux s'arrêtèrent afin d'observer le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Fuyuka venait de proposer à Byakuya de danser.

_Il rougit !_

L'Uzumaki sourie, maintenant il saurait comment embêter l'assassin à capuche. Justement, Byakuya portait une tenue en soie noir mais il avait toujours avec lui sa légendaire et éternelle veste et sa capuche, qui est fait avec la veste. Alors pourquoi Naruto avait eu la veste sans la capuche ?

C'était con de penser à ça maintenant, et il s'en rendait compte.

- Aller Byakuya, vas-y ! Encouragea le jeune blond, c'est ta mission, non, de surveiller la princesse ?

Il cru entendre un juron de la part de son ami qui partait maintenant avec Fuyuka sur la « piste de danse » mais il ne doutait pas que ça soit à contrecœur.

-Bon au moins je ne suis pas le seul à mal danser, Se rassura Naruto avant de se tourner vers Sakura, on va faire comme eux ?

Sakura soupira mais tendit quand même sa main à Naruto, apparemment prête à danser, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci qui n'attendait que cela.

-Nous sommes prêts chef.

Il se retourna, fier de ses actions. Tout ce déroulait comme prévu, bien que des inconvénients aient débarqué mais rien de grave si ils sont écarter. Maintenant il ne manquait plus que cette petite action. Après cela tout sera gagné.

-bien, rejoins les autres et prépare toi à l'attaque. Ordonna t-il sans se retourner

Il fixait la fenêtre tandis que sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Allez-y.

Il cassa la fenêtre, la lune venant de disparaitre et la lumière éteinte. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre encore deux pas et il arriverait près de la princesse.

Il le sentit le tissus de l'habit, qu'il empoigna de force pendant qu'un cri, un long hurlement retenti parmi l'assembler.

Il jura, quelque chose venait de l'agripper mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'est. Tant pis, il ne peut faire demi-tour ou hésiter qu'une seconde sinon tout tombe à l'eau.

-ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, nous allons dans la forêt.

Il savait qu'elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occuper à crier et que bien sûr elle ne le croyait pas mais ils se dirigeaient bien dans la forêt. Afin de commencer le rituel.

-Princesse, Princesse ! hurla Naruto

Il perdait sa voix en faisant ça, surtout que ça n'avait aucune utilité. Il réessaya quand même, pour le désespoir sûrement ou alors pour l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde.

-Princesse !

Non, elle n'était plus là. Il venait de s'en assurer, la princesse Fuyuka a été enlever dans le noir alors qu'il n'a rien pu faire. En parlant de noir, la lune n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition et le hall continuait d'être rempli de crie à cause de la panique provoquer par l'extinction de la lumière et l'enlèvement de « Sa majesté ». Lui-même fermait ses yeux depuis un moment afin de ne pas s'habituer à la noirceur de ce lieu, la lumière pourrait très bien revenir et l'éblouir.

-Naruto ! Cria une voix avec étonnement et supplication

Sans même réfléchir un instant il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille, la voix de Sakura. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne vit rien, il paniquait alors ça n'arrangea pas les choses. C'est alors qu'il le vit, une ombre.

-Connard ! Hurla t-il

Cette fois il voyait tout. La raison ? La lune venait de refaire surface et éclairait les fenêtres.

Il sentit une douleur sur sa, enfin, ses joues mais n'y prêta pas attention. Comme le picotement qu'il avait dans les yeux. Devant lui Sakura était tenu fermement par une grande fille avec des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient dans l'œil gauche mais ce qui énervait Naruto c'est son grand sourire sarcastique en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Sans hésiter une seconde il créa deux clone, prêt à foncer sur l'ennemi.

-dommage gamin, tu ne fais pas parti des plans du chef ! Ricana t-elle

D'un coup elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée mais Naruto sût où elle se trouvait grâce à sa capacité de détecté le chakra. Alors qu'il allait sauter par la fenêtre il jeta un dernier regard au hall, leur sensei n'était plus là.

_Il doit être parti sauvé Fuyuka. Byakuya aussi._

Oui il l'avait remarqué. Bien qu'il soit souvent dans la lune et que son ami ne parle jamais il l'avait remarqué, Byakuya ne se trouvait plus ici, lui aussi. Naruto prévoyait qu'il soit allé sauver la princesse car sinon il s'inquiéterait pour lui.

Il sauta de la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le sol rempli de verdure et se mit à courir, ses mains derrière lui. C'était une chasse, lui le chasseur et sa proie la voleuse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il accéléra.

**Tue-la !**

-Quoi ? Dit-il

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement, une voix venait de parler mais il ne voyait personne aux alentour et ne sentait rien. Après un rapide petit juron il se remit à courir comme un malade mais une chose le surprit, une fois passé les premières branches de la forêt il sautait d'arbre en arbre en utilisant ses pieds mais aussi ses bras, donc les ongles des mains étaient maintenant pointues et plus long que d'habitude.

Mais finalement il comprit que cela l'aidait car sa vitesse augmentait et de plus en plus de chakra s'approchait de lui, le rassurant car c'est le même qu'au hall.

Un moment il pensa à son magnifique habit qui trempait entre la boue du sol ou les feuilles des arbres, dommage que cet habit ne soit pas fait pour courir.

-viens **ici** ! Ordonna t-il dans un hurlement.

Il sauta une dernière branche et glissa sur l'herbe, se tournant vers sa cible qu'il venait de dépasser. Sa posture ne changeait pas de sa course, ses pieds utilisés mais aussi ses mains, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

-Naruto... Soupira dans un sourire Sakura, merci d'être venu.

Soudain la jeune fille fut libérée : elle fût à côté de Naruto qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Sakura, Rejoignez Byakuya, il va au nord Avant de Fuyuka sauvé.

Sans rien dire elle hocha la tête et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt tandis que Naruto empêcha sa proie de courir après la jeune fille.

-c'est moi ton adversaire pour le moment. Avoua Naruto en grognant.

Il marchait autour de la femme, enfin, marchait comme un animal affamé autour d'un bon repas. Finalement il sauta sur elle et atterrit dans son dos, à un mètre. Sur le torse de la femme apparut une longue marque rouge provoqué par le ninja-animal.

-Qu'es-tu ? Demanda calmement la femme.

-Dit moi d'abord ton nom et peut-être je te répondrais, Répliqua Naruto d'une voix sinistre.

-Yuna.

Naruto fut content, « Yuna » semblait complètement terrifier. Cela ne se voyait pas physiquement mais par sa voix et son chakra il arrivait à le deviner facilement. Pour son honnêteté il décida de répondre à son adversaire, bien qu'il rie d'elle.

-Qu'es-tu ? Répéta t-il avec dégout.

**Qu'es-tu ?...tue-la...Naruto...**

-je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mais pour le moment **je suis** le ninja **qui te tuera**.

* * *

Hé ben oui je vous laisse le suspense ! (Part avant d'être tuer.)

**Soln96 : ouai il faut que Byakuya ai un truc intéressant ! Même si ça ne compte pas trop dans l'histoire !**


	8. La tentative de Kyubi Trois dagues

**Naruto n'est pas à moi, seul les personnages où lieux inventés m'appartiennes**

* * *

**Qu'es-tu ?...tue-la...Naruto...**

-je suis Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, mais pour le moment **je suis** le ninja **qui te tuera**.

Il sourit et rie. Il se sentait cruel, oui très cruel car il tuera cette personne de sang froid mais ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être sans sentiments.

D'un coup il fonça sur la femme et réapparut derrière elle, comme un peu plus tôt. Une nouvelle blessure apparut sur le torse de la jeune fille qui réagit immédiatement. En moins d'une seconde Naruto sentit que quelque chose clocha, et il avait bien raison car le chakra de son adversaire venait tout bonnement disparaitre. Et pourtant l'odeur de la jeune fille ne s'envolait pas, restait telle qu'elle est. Donc finalement le chakra ne procédait vraiment aucune importance pour le moment et qu'importe le moyen que son adversaire ai trouvé pour le dissimulé.

-Cela **ne** sert à **rien**, ton **odeur** me permet de savoir **ta position**, Informa Naruto

Normalement cette « info » serait un plus pour lui et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne le révèlerait mais pour le moment il voulait juste s'amuser avec sa proie et en plus vu ça propre puissance il n'a rien à craindre d'une contre-attaque.

« C'est alors qu'il vit noir. Non pas rouge, mais noir. Vraiment noir, il était dans le noir le plus complet. Il ferma les yeux, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait.

-Kyubi...Murmura t-il

Il rouvrit ses yeux et le vit enfin, cet être en lui qu'il essai à chaque fois d'éviter. Derrière une grande cellule avec un parchemin, des yeux rouges avec un sourire sadique l'observaient. Et finalement il montra de toute sa splendeur son corps rouge comme le sang. Kyubi, le démon de Naruto.

Naruto s'assit en tailleur et regarda le monstre droit dans les yeux, ne disant mot. Cela dura un petit moment jusqu'à que Kyubi prit la parole, comprenant ce que Naruto cherchait à faire.

**Tu recommence gamin mais cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire.**

Mais Naruto ne dit rien, encore une fois. Comme au début de leur rencontre, il y a des années.

Naruto était arrivé dans son esprit sans trop savoir comment, s'il s'en souvenait bien c'est car il était pourchassé par un villageois mais ses souvenirs restaient flou. Quand il avait vu Kyubi il pleurait mais une fois face à son monstre intérieur il s'était contenter de s'assoir et de fixé sans rien dire l'animal.

**Dit moi Naruto veux-tu tuer cette personne ?**

Mais encore une fois Naruto ne dit rien, il préférait ne rien dire afin de ne pas rentré dans le jeu de ce démon. Il sait très bien que la seule chose que Kyubi a à l'esprit c'est de tuer mais lui ne le voulait pas.

**Finalement je vais te laisser faire, mais pense tu pouvoir battre ton adversaire ? J'imagine que oui car après tout ton père était comme toi et en tant que fils tu dois être comme lui c'est ça ? Fort et intelligent. Bien sûr lui ne se laisserait jamais tenter par la puissance, il serait prêt à mourir dans un combat et refuserait mon aide alors tu es comme lui !**

-Non ! »

Il respira fortement. Autour de lui son adversaire essayait de l'attaquer mais lui, n'arrêtait pas d'esquivé, agacer de la situation. Alors même Kyubi le prenait pour son père ? Il ne laisserait pas cela comme ça, jamais ! Il relaça son emprise sur Kyubi, libérant ainsi le chakra du démon qui lui procurait sûrement une force inégaler. Il se tourna vers on adversaire et quand il le vit devant lui il élança ses griffes, faisant de son adversaire une sorte de poupée en chiffon qui s'écrasa contre un arbre.

-Merde, murmura Yuna, connard de démon.

Elle se releva sans que Naruto n'intervienne et fit divers signes que Naruto reconnut grâce à ses nombreuses années d'apprentissages. Un énorme tourbillon de vent fonça sur lui mais d'un cri le jeune blond le fit disparaitre sans effort sous l'œil effrayer de la femme. Des kunais foncèrent sur lui, par dizaines mais ils les esquivèrent presque tous, attrapant trois dans ses doigts. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant un parchemin sur les trois kunais qu'il venait d'intercepter.

Il les lâcha et sauta en arrière mais cela fit tout le contraire de ce qu'il espérait car au lieu de ne pas se faire touché par l'explosion il fût littéralement propulsé sur plusieurs mètres tandis que ses tympans éclatèrent sous le bruit incessant des explosions.

Il se rattrapant et glissa sur le sol une fois qu'il retrouva son équilibre. Pour s'arrêter il lui suffit de planter ses ongles dans le sol et la il vit enfin la différence entre avant et après sa rencontre avec Kyubi, maintenant son chakra était rouge et une aura l'enveloppait.

**Elle vient de te faire un coup dans le dos, tu ne vas pas la laissez faire ?**

_Jamais ! Elle va le payer !_

Il prépara maintenant son ultime attaque. Après une invocation de dix clones il fonça, toujours en mode animal, vers le lieu de son combat, accompagné de ses clones qui étaient dans la même colère que lui.

Au loin il sentait le sang de son adversaire qui essayait de marcher bien que cela soit très pénible, c'était une qualité de ne pas renoncé mais Naruto ne lui ferait pas de fleur pour ça.

Il eu le temps de lire la surprise et la peur de Yuma quand celle-ci vit bondir vers elle des Naruto venant de toutes les directions et bien qu'elle fut assez forte pour faire ricocher deux clones le reste tomba sur elle. La technique ne venait pas de lui mais de Rock-Lee un ninja de Konoha mais quand il avait vu cette attaque lors de l'examen car il s'étai dit qu'il tenterait cette attaque au corps à corps.

-U- ! Commença Naruto tandis qu'un clone frappa Yuma

-Zu- !

Un autre Naruto frappa Yuma qui fût propulsé vers un autre

-Ma- !

Un troisième la frappa.

-Ki ! Termina Naruto tandis que le dernier coup de poing résonna

Yuma fut envoyé dans les airs par les quatre clones et là le vrai Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze apparut et lui infligea le plus terrible coup de pied sauté que jamais un ninja ne pourrait ressentir.

Le sol trembla suite au contact avec la proie de Naruto et ce dernier retomba au sol, essoufflé pendant que ses clones disparurent pour de bon. Il regarda dans la couche de terre qui s'était former dans l'air à cause de l'attaque et vit avec horreur que son adversaire était encore en vie, et debout.

-**Laisse** tombé, tu **vas mourir**, alors **abandonne** ! Grogna Naruto furieux

Mais Yuma n'en fit rien et révéla à Naruto qu'elle continuera de l'affronter jusqu'à que son frère réussisse à faire le rituel. Cette fois la colère de Naruto fut géante. Il ne pensait pas l'utilisé et pourtant il allait le faire.

Dans sa main se forma le Rasengan pendant qu'un clone plaqua contre un tronc son adversaire trop blessée et faible pour riposter. Il s'élança vers elle, son chakra arrachant littéralement la terre.

**Tue-la**

**Tue-la**

**Tue-la**

**Tue-la**

_Tue-la_

« -hé Byakuya ! Comment tu peux tuer des gens comme ça, pourquoi ?

-car c'est le rôle d'un assassin

-Mais...Mais si cette personne ne t'a rien fait tu la tueras quand même ?

-oui car on me l'a ordonné.

-Mais...

-Toi et moi sommes différents, tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto alors c'est normal que ça te parait impossible de tuer quelqu'un sans raison. Mais moi je suis un assassin, je n'ai pas d'autres but, je ne peux faire autrement, je ne veux faire autrement. Mais Naruto, promet moi que tu ne tueras jamais quelqu'un sans une excellente raison.

-Euh...ok ! Je te le promets Byakuya ! »

Naruto s'arrêta immédiatement. Il venait d'arrêter son chakra et tout autre, regarda son adversaire avec de grands yeux. Il venait de revivre cette promesse faite à Byakuya il y a si longtemps. Il reprit ses esprits et se redressa, tournant le dos à son adversaire afin d'aller se plaquer contre un arbre et se s'assoir.

-Que fais-tu demanda Yuma

-J'abandonne, fais ce que tu veux je ne te tuerais. Annonça Naruto la voix très basse

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car j'en ai fais la promesse et puis bientôt soit tu t'évanouiras de tes blessures soit tu en mourras mais dans ce cas je ne t'aurais pas tué.

Il soupira et attendit quelques minutes que son adversaire s'évanouisse pour à son tour posé sa tête sur le tronc et fermé les yeux en sentant les doux rayons du soleil frapper son visage. Il n'avait qu'à demi gagner car Kyubi s'était jouer de lui.

A se moment il se promit intérieurement de s'entrainer afin de résister au démon en lui, et peut-être d'en parlé à son père mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Il ne savait pas se qui s'était à peu près passé mais une chose est sûr, la princesse fût enlevé et bien qu'il se soit battu il n'a pas réussit. Alors qu'il s'était accroché au bras du kidnappeur afin de sauver Fuyuka, il a reçu un violent coup sur la tête et il abandonna immédiatement son emprise, roulant sur le sol. Et pour finir il s'est évanouit.

« - Aller Byakuya, vas-y ! C'est ta mission, non, de surveiller la princesse ? »

_Ouai...C'est ma mission..._

Après un combat contre son esprit afin de se réveiller, Byakuya fut debout, un peu sonné mais debout. Comment il le craignait il se trouvait dans la forêt, mais personne à l'horizon. Il remit sa capuche un peu salit et bien que fatigue il partit à la recherche de la princesse, ce n'était pas très dur car le chakra de son adversaire se faisait très bien ressentir.

Après un petit moment il finit par être assez proche pour voir ce qui se passait là où se trouvait la princesse. Celle-ci semblait évanouit au sol, dans une sorte de cercle avec des symboles étranges qui n'indiquaient rien de bon. Un moment il se demanda où se trouvait l'homme ou la femme, enfin la personne, qui avait kidnappé la princesse mais il retira immédiatement cette question en voyant se balader quelqu'un grand et très musclé, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le cou.

-Ne te cache pas, je sais que tu es là, ninja ! Cracha l'homme

Byakuya grogna mais décida de faire ce que l'inconnu lui disait : se révéler. Mais comme il était un assassin il décida de se monter à sa façon. Il sauta de sa branche et atterrit derrière sa proie, enfonçant sa dague dans le dos, là où se trouve le cœur.

-C'est tout ce que sais faire un Assassin ?

_Quoi ?!_

Byakuya fit trois bonds en arrière, glissant avec ses pieds, le regard rivé vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Celui passa sa main sur sa poitrine et soudain sa peau se formait autour de la blessure, la guérissant instantanément.

_Un ninja guérisseur_

Ces techniques étaient faites pour des ninjas guérisseur alors ce type en était sûrement un, ce qui ne posa pas un grand problème pour Byakuya car si les blessures sont assez profonde il est souvent impossible de les guérir.

Il passa sa dague sur sa main gauche, faisant en sorte que le sang de son adversaire repose sur le bout de ses doigts.

-Invocation ! Cria t-il

Un nuage de fumé se forma autour de lui tandis qu'un grognement se fit entendre. Cette invocation, spécial aux assassins, permettait d'appeler un loup enrager. Tant que le sang qui l'a invoqué est celui d'un adversaire il serait capable de lui retirer chaque membre et ensuite de l'égorger vif.

-Attaque...Murmura dans un sourire Byakuya

Soudain fonça vers le kidnappeur un loup aussi noir que la nuit avec des yeux rouges et des dents rempli de sang.

-Quel es ton nom ? demanda Byakuya sans bouger.

-je ne te le dirais pas.

-Alors je t'appellerais Proie jusqu'à que j'arrive à te le faire révélé. Ria Byakuya

Il apparut devant « Proie » et envoya sa dague dans la gorge de celui-ci qui fit dérivé l'attaque avec un kunai mais il n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'esquiver la deuxième lame qui fonçait sur lui et fût blessé à l'épaule.

-Co...Hurla Proie avant de pousser un cri de douleur

Le loup venait de lui arracher son épaule droite et disparut avec le membre coupé.

-T'a pas le temps de crier, mec. Informa Byakuya, car tu va mourir !

Il fit apparaitre dans sa main sa dague, normalement accrocher dans ses bandoulières et y transféra du chakra, noir. Avec cette lame il fonça vers Proie et le dépassa. Content, il rangea son arme, maintenant rempli de sang pendant que Proie tomba au sol, du sang giclant de son torse par litre.

Byakuya profita de cet instant pour foncer vers Fuyuka et la posa sur un arbre un peu plus loin avant de retourner vers Proie. Soudain il s'arrêta, son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Un ricanement retenti derrière lui, ce qui le fit bondir à plusieurs mètres en envoyant un kunai.

Son cœur s'arrêta, enfin à peu prêt. Il arrêta de respirer pendant un moment, ses yeux ne firent plus rien, son corps entier ne répondait plus. C'était ça la peur ? Sûrement.

Quand on est paralysé, impressionner et terrifier, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait oublié se sentiment mais maintenant la peur resurgissait en lui en voyant Proie. Jamais quelqu'un n'a réussit à résister à une attaque et pourtant devant lui s'élevait alors soit un immortel soit un zombie.

Cet homme, Proie, restait immobile, ricanant à pleine voix. Il tenait de sa main gauche son ventre orné d'un kunai rempli de sang, sa poitrine faisant des va et viens avec son immonde blessure qui coupait tout son corps, son épaule droite continuait de saigner mais il n'y faisait pas attention, tandis qu'une blessure sur son cou devrait le maintenir mort à jamais mais rien de tel.

-Qu'es...Qu'es-tu ? Bégaya Byakuya, tout tremblant.

-Moi ?...Juste un ninja.

Il commençait à être énervé, énerver de ne pas pourvoir terminer avec son adversaire. Il regarda un instant Proie réparer ses blessures et ne fit rien. Si le combat continue comme cela il devra l'utilisé, même si il ne l'a presque jamais fait.

Il fût instantanément devant son adversaire et le bourra de coups avec ses dagues mais cela lui couta trois blessures, une sur ses côtes et deux sur son épaule gauche.

-Connard ! Jura Byakuya

Il venait d'atterrir sur une branche un peu plus loin après son attaque mais celle-ci n'a servi à rien du tout car de nouveaux Proie se soigna.

Une veine éclata de son front. La phrase favorite de son frère était « Tue ton adversaire avant que ta dague ne soit recouvert de sang trois fois car à se moment tu perdras. » Et maintenant elle devenu la sienne.

Il rangea ses deux dagues dans ses gants et prit en main chacune de celle se trouvant en bandoulière tandis qu'une dague dorée fût lancée de son pied et atterrit entre ses dents. C'était une technique utilisé il y a longtemps par un héros appeler le démon mais maintenant c'était sa technique.

Qu'importe la matière, le sang, la nature dont soit faire Proie avec ces trois lames il n'y aucune chance pour l'assassin de loupé son meurtre.

-Tu ne peux pas me vaincre gamin alors rend-toi bien gentiment ! Cracha Proie en effectuant quelques signes.

Des petites bulles d'eau sortirent du sol, se réunissant pour en former une grosse qui fonça vers Byakuya. Ce dernier disparut une fois dans la bulle, tandis que le vrai Byakuya lança un kunai avec son doigt vers Proie afin de voir si celui-ci réagirait.

_Je crois que j'ai compris ton petit manège..._

En fait ce ninja n'a rien de spécial à par ses pouvoirs de médecine car le kunai lancé par le garçon à capuche arriva sur l'épaule de Proie.

-Tus nes pas sif forte, finafement. Avoua Byakuya, sa dague entre ses dents, Espèfe def ftifeur ! (Tu n'es pas si fort, finalement) (Espèce de tricheur)

Il venait de tout comprendre et savait comment en terminer avec cet abruti. Resserrant ses prises sur ses dagues il fonça sur le ninja à une vitesse folle en créant deux clones. Ce qui fit trois dagues sur l'épaule gauche, trois autres dagues sur les côtes droites et pour finit une seule dague, planter par Byakuya en plein cœur. Cette fois Proie ne fit rien, il avait essayé d'arrêter les dagues mais fut tromper par les clones résulta un kunai sur ses côtés broyait ses os mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur car la seul encore présente était celle de son cœur.

De son côté Byakuya venait de récupéré ses dagues, les rangeant après les avoir essayé sur son bout de tissus arracher à Proie. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Proie afin de voir le mourant mourir mais cela l'énervait encore plus que Proie soit debout même dans la mort. Il allait s'approcher de lui afin de coup son fil de vie mais ne réagit pas quand Proie tomba au sol tandis qu'apparut la silhouette très masculine d'Asuka. L'assassin s'approcha du corps du mort après avoir dit à Asuka où se trouvait la princesse.

-Toi dont j'ignore le nom, tu es mort de mes mains, moi Byakuya. Mais pour mon premier adversaire de ninja je te reconnais une valeur, tu as un esprit très courageux et déterminer. Dommage que tu te sois battu pour les mauvais idéaux.

Il prit un briquet qu'il portait avec lui dans son manteau et brula une cigarette qu'il lança sur le corps du mort. C'était son truc à lui, comme pour dire que ce fût un combat équitable ou alors un combat dans lequel il gagna.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre et se dirigeas vers les deux femmes, demandant à Asuka comme se portait la princesse tandis qu'il ressentit une baisse de la température très rapidement.

-Elle va bien, mais dit moi Byakuya, qu'est cette marque sur son bras ?

-Quoi ?!

Byakuya se précipita vers Fuyuka, voulant voir de quoi parlait le capitaine de la garde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'effectivement se trouvait une marque sur le bras de la jeune fille mais cette marque l'effraya un peu car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle sur le sol.

Apparemment il n'est pas arrivé assez rapidement. Bon au moins le secret de cette marque disparaitra avec Proie donc normalement il n'y à rien à craindre.

-Ce n'est pas important rentrons, Souffla t-il, Nous devons retrouver les autres.

Il se tourna vers Asuka en souriant avant de s'emparer de Fuyuka et de commencer sa marche, suivit par Asuka.

Finalement cette mission n'a pas eu de grand problème.

* * *

J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour se chapitre alors je vais passez aux remerciments : merci à tous ceux qui suivent et aime mon histoire, j'espère que vous en êtes pas déçu !


End file.
